Blue Valentine
by not-the-saviour
Summary: Swan Queen A/U: Regina and Emma have been divorced for the past two years, Henry refuses to accept his parents divorce. What happens when one of them tries to move on?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Valentine:

Life was complicated for Emma Swan, not that it ever was easy but she could use a break. Maybe a nice vacation in the Caribbean, she could use the sun and Henry would love the beach. Speaking of the kid, she was late to picking him up. Again. She really tried to be on time but she couldn't leave her client in the middle of the trial. She did what she had to, she hoped Henry would understand.

Walking up Mifflin Street was a special kind of hell; the memory of when she used to live here with a wife and a son still lingered fresh. That and she knew Regina, her ex-wife and Mayor of Storybrook was going to be on her case about being late to pick up their son. But still she mustered up some courage and knocked on the door.

"You're late." Regina answered curtly when she opened the door.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Emma said not wanting to hear Regina's reproach. "I got caught up at work."

"That's hardly surprising." Regina said opening the door wider as a silent gesture for Emma.

"Is he still awake?" Emma asked glancing up the staircase. "I know it's kind of late."

"I don't know." Regina said. "He thought you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry, I was-" Emma tried to explain.

"You got caught up at work. I've heard this before." Regina said, having heard this same excuse so many times before, it was easy to finish Emma's sentence.

"I'm sorry." Emma said this time looking sincerely apologetic.

"I'm going to go get Henry." Regina said as she started to go up the staircase she stopped and did a half turn. "You could have called at the very least."

Emma was left alone in the foyer, she look at the now emptier walls. She remembers how the walls were filled with family pictures, now there were fewer pictures on the walls. It pained her to think about her failed marriage and how she failed to give Henry a real family.

Emma is driving with Henry from Storybrook to Boston like they usually so every Friday night the difference is that the usual chatty boy hasn't utter a word since leaving Regina's house. This is a matter of concern for Emma.

"I'm sorry for being late." Emma apologized once more.

"Again." Henry muttered under his breath.

"I know I haven't been the most punctual parent as of late, but I'm really trying, kid." Emma said. "I'm trying to make this arrangement work but sometimes it gets really, really hard."

"I know. Work is important. I get it." Henry said resigned.

"Not as important as you are." Emma said ruffling Henry's hair finally managing to get a smile out of the boy. "I love you."

"I love you too." Henry said quickly forgetting Emma's lateness and enjoying the time he had with his mother.

When they got to Emma's apartment Henry went straight for the balcony, he loved seeing all the city lights, it was different from Storybrook. The view is nothing short of breathtaking and Emma gives Henry a moment to take it in.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Emma asks after she put Henry's discarded backpack on his room.

"Nothing…" He said shrugging his shoulders noncommittally.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Emma said sensing that he was holding out on her.

"Mom has a boyfriend." He spitted out shocking Emma in the process. A weave of jealousy crept over Emma.

"A- And h-how do you feel about that?" Emma asked not really knowing how to react.

"I've known for a while but mom finally told me this week." Henry said with that unreadable expression he most definitely inherited from Regina.

"Do you like this new boyfriend of hers?" Emma asked knowing she was completely out of her depth.

"Graham's cool and all but sometimes he tries too hard." Henry said.

"She's dating Graham!?" Emma asked to no one in particular. "She's way out of his league." She muttered under her breath.

"He is not her True Love so I'm not worried." Henry said with certainty. "You are. You just need to talk to mom and fix things. You say you're sorry, she says she's sorry and then we'll finally be a family again."

"Henry…" Emma looked for the right words to say but failed to find them. Somehow Henry got convinced that his mothers where meant to be and refused to accept that their marriage was over.

Two years ago:

There are boxes lying around all over the house, all of the boxes have in common the 'Emma's Stuff' scribbled in front of them. When Regina goes into the living room she sees Henry taking out stuff from inside the boxes. There are books and CDs lying all over the floor.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Regina asked confused. Emma and her have been fighting more often than its normal these past few months and after the last fight when things almost got physical and Henry saw part of the fight they decided to call it quits. Emma was moving back to Boston and Regina was staying here in Storybrook. Henry was yet to come to terms with his parent's decision.

"I'm putting mom's stuff back." Henry said as he continued hard at work. "She's gonna want them there when she comes back."

"Henry, dear, we talked about this remember?" Regina said squatting down to be at eye level with her son.

"But you guys fight all the time, you just have to say you're sorry for kicking her out and then she'll come back us." Henry said it like it was the easiest thing on the world. Like saying sorry could fix a broken marriage.

"It's not that easy, dear." Regina said stroking Henry's cheek.

"But she's your True Love, you have to stay together, you have to." Henry insisted. "Please."

"Its over Henry, Emma is not coming back." Regina admitted to her son and to herself for the first time.

"But I love her!" Henry cried out loud. "I love her."

"I know." Regina said holing onto the sobbing boy. "I know you love her, I love her too." Even though her eyes betrayed her, she tried to stay strong for the boy whose whole world was coming apart.

On Sunday's late afternoon Emma and Henry from Boston to Storybrook singing songs on the radio at the top of their lungs, in between songs they stuffed their mouths with junk food bought at a gas station. This is behavior that Regina would not approve of but it was their little secret.

Regina ran to the door the moment she heard the loud rhythmic knock. There are only two people in this world that would knock like that. =

"Here I bring you Sir Henry, safe and sound." Emma said her hands resting on Henry's shoulder.

"Hi, ma." Henry said giving Regina a small hug. "I found my DS, it was at mom's, I'm going to go find my charger." He said as he ran up the stairs.

"Henry! What have I told you about running in the house?" Regina called after Henry.

"Sorry." Henry's voice was heard from a distance.

There was an awkward pause between Regina and Emma now that they didn't have Henry as a buffer it was hard to know what to do next. They weren't in bad terms but they weren't exactly friends.

"So…" "Did Henry…." They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Emma said.

"No, please." Regina said. "Say what you need to say." She said as she led Emma inside the house.

"It was nothing, please." Emma said. The politeness between them was painful. They walked over to Regina's study where Regina gave Emma what she called 'Henry updates'.

"I just wanted to ask whether Henry did his homework or not." Regina said in her usual poise manner while Emma tried not to make eye contact as she sat down in front of Regina.

"He did." Emma said. "I'm not a complete incompetent parent, you know." She said with a hint of hostility.

"I wasn't implying- I was making sure that his homework was done." Regina said noticing Emma's tone.

"Whatever, Regina." Emma said. Regina's mistrust hurt her so she did the only thing she knew how. "Congratulations by the way." At Regina's confused look she decided to elaborate. "You and Sheriff Graham, I heard you guys are a thing now."

"Henry told you didn't he?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

"You sure as hell didn't." Emma said.

"I didn't realize I owed you any explanations regarding my personal life." Regina said. Emma stood up from her seat in the sofa to pour herself a glass of the scotch Regina always had lying around for guests.

"Excuse me? You cannot just help yourself. This isn't your house anymore." Regina said.

"And whose fault is that?" Emma said as she sipped on her drink.

"Lets not-" Regina said. "This isn't your house and I'm not your wife. I don't need to give you explanations about what I do with my personal life. We are not having any conversations regarding my relationship with Graham."

"You do need to talk to me about these things, especially when they involve my kid." Emma said.

"Any decisions I make involve Henry and myself not you, dear, not anymore." Regina said.

"He is my son and I need to know everything that goes in his life you cannot just bring a strange man into this house without consulting it with me first." Emma said.

"Now he's a strange man? Wasn't he your drinking buddy a while ago?" Regina asked with a good dose of sarcasm.

"You know that's not what I meant." Emma said putting her drink down.

"I don't need to consult a thing with you." Regina said. "All you need to do is pay Henry's child support on time and not disappoint Henry. But we all know how you're doing in that department."

"Fuck you, Regina, just fuck you." Emma said angrily.

"Not anymore you wont, dear." Regina replied coolly as Emma stepped up closer to her.

"Is that so?" Emma said a hair away from Regina's face. Emma's hand was resting on Regina's neck pulling her even closer.

"That is so." Regina said trying to hold on to what little control she had left. Deep down she knew what was about to happen, they've been here a number of times before. The heated arguments, the resentful reproaches, the hateful kisses and the angry sex…it was all too familiar.

"Fuck you." Emma muttered against Regina's lips.

"Then do it." Regina said before she clashed her lips against Emma's.

Clothes were discarded on the floor and bodies laid sedated on the sofa. They both knew that what had just transpired between them was a mistake; they crossed a line that should not ever be crossed. Now they both had marks on their bodies that would remind them for the next few days of the huge error they had just made.

"Could you pass me that glass?" Emma asked pointing to the glass half filled with scotch on the table closest to her ex-wife. Regina pushed the glass into Emma's hand before she stood up to put her clothes back on. "Are you happy? Does he make you happy?" She asked as she watched Regina getting dressed.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Regina answered.

"Is just a question." Emma said after she began getting dressed herself.

"A question I refuse to answer." Regina said checking herself in the mirror. "Is that concept so hard for you to grasp? And must to mark my neck like this? You barbarian."

There were many questions left on Emma's mind like: Does he make you happier than I did? Did I ever manage to make you happy? Can we go back to the start and being all over again?

"I'm sorry." Emma said not looking Regina's general direction. "I'll leave you alone now. Tell the kid I had to go but that I'll call him tomorrow before he goes off to school."

"Emma…" Regina called after her but it was too late, Emma was already gone. "I'm sorry too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Before Emma left Storybrook for the week she decided to stop by Grannie's, grab a bite to eat, maybe see her friend Ruby. She needed a pick-me-up after what happened at Regina's. In retrospective it was a little bit her own fault she knew better than crossing that line.

"You're looking kind of rough tonight." Ruby said to Emma as soon as she sat down on the stool. "And I got just the thing for you." She said with a smile as she handed Emma a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thank you, Ruby." Emma said. "I really appreciate it."

"So…you want to talk about it?" Ruby said as she sat next to Emma.

"Talk about what?" Emma asked after enjoying the first sip of hot cocoa.

"About whatever it is that is bothering you." Ruby said as she gently wiped some whipped cream off of Emma's top lip. "Regina?"

"You are correct." Emma said. "I swear that woman will be the death of me. Don't ever get married Ruby, marriage is evil." Ruby let a small laugh when they heard the door open.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time?" Mary Margaret said as she walked into the diner.

"Hey!" Emma said as she stood up to give her former roommate a warm hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing great." Mary Margaret said as she joined Ruby and Emma. "How about you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. It's been way too long." Emma said with a smile. Mary Margaret had a warmth to her that made Emma feel at ease around her. It was nice to be able to let her guard down for a chance. "I was made partner at my firm last month so things have been really busy."

"Look at you Ms. Big Shot Lawyer." Mary Margaret said. "We're very proud of you." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Emma said with a slight blush.

"I bet Henry is super proud." Ruby said.

"He- He doesn't know, I haven't told them." Emma said taking another sip from her cocoa.

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know…." Emma said. "It hasn't come up I guess."

"So marriage is evil. Why?" Mary Margaret asked. She had big news to share but didn't want to just spring it on her friends. She wanted to test the waters and see what the mood in the room was.

"Its nothing, I'm a bitter divorcee who has to deal with custody arrangements." Emma said. "What's going on with you, you're looking extra chipper tonight."

"I- I'm- I'm engaged!" Mary Margaret burst out loud.

"Holy shit." "Oh my god!" Both Emma and Ruby said at the same time.

"That's- that's –" Emma failed to find the words.

"That's amazing!" Ruby said as she hugged Mary Margaret giving Emma a stern look. "I'm so happy for you! Let me see the ring." Mary Margaret shyly showed her the tasteful diamond ring that David, her now fiancée, had put on her finger just hours earlier. "Its gorgeous."

"Congratulations." Emma said sounding sincerely as she gave her friend a hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said. "To the both of you, your support means the world to me."

"On that note, I should get going, I have work early tomorrow and I have a long drive ahead of me." Emma said before she hugged her friends goodbye.

"Visit more often, you're missed around here, Emma." Ruby said after Emma gave her a hug.

"I'll try." Emma said with a nostalgic smile. Looking into Ruby's eager, happy eyes it hit her how she not only left behind a wife and a son in Storybrook but how she also left behind the best friends she has ever had. It really made her missed her old life in this small town.

"I'll walk you to your car." Mary Margaret offered.

* * *

They silently walked over to where Emma's car was parked. Emma sensed that Mary Margaret had something on her mind but she didn't mentioned anything until her friend decided to break the comfortable silence.

"I- we- David and I, we're having an engagement party." Mary Margaret blurted out.

"That's what engaged people usually do." Emma said with a dry chuckle.

"Since you moved out of Storybrook a lot has changed, Emma." Mary Margaret said with a look of compassion in her eyes. Emma hated being on the receiving end of that look.

"So I've noticed." Emma said as started playing with her keys. She didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"David has been working over at the Sheriff's station and David and Graham have become really good friends." Mary Margaret started to explain but Emma was getting impatient.

"Where are you going with this?" Emma asked.

"Graham will be at the party and…" Mary Margaret said but was rudely interrupted by Emma.

"And he is dating Regina so he'll be there playing house with my wife and my kid." Emma finished the sentence for her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Emma." Mary Margaret said with a glance that looked an awful lot like pity. "I just want you to be prepared, I know you still have some unresolved issues with Regina and I didn't know you knew about her and Graham and I just- I wanted to make sure you knew."

"There's nothing between Regina and I. We are divorced we share a kid. Nothing more nothing less." Emma said with bitterness in her voice. "What she does with her life is none of my business, not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Emma…" Mary Margaret said when she found herself at a loss for words. She knew Emma wasn't one for expressing her feelings but deep inside those bluish-greenish eyes she could see how much she did care and how much she was still hurting.

"Don't be." Emma said before she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

On Monday morning Emma woke up extra early so she could have time to call Henry just like she told Regina she would. She still hasn't completely processed the fact that Regina was seeing someone new. She didn't want to think about what that really meant.

"Good morning." Regina answered the phone in her Mayoral voice.

"Can you put Henry on?" Emma said curtly.

"Hello to you too, Miss Swan." Regina said just as curtly.

"Are you going to put Henry on yes or no?" Emma asked not having any time for Regina's shit.

"Hey, mom!" Henry said and she could tell he had his mouthful.

"Hey, kid. Sorry I left without saying a proper goodbye." Emma said. "You left some of your books here and some of your video games too, I was thinking that maybe I could go to Storybrook on Wednesday and give them to you."

"Awesome!" Henry said. "Can you check if I left my Spiderman comic there? I can't find it anywhere."

"Sure, I'll check for you." Emma said. "If you like we could go for some ice cream on Wednesday after you're done with school."

"Of course. I'll tell mom not to pick me up." Henry said excitedly.

"Ok, talk to her and let her known our plans for Wednesday." Emma said. "I'll see you then, have a good day at school." Even after two years it felt weird to send off Henry to school via phone call.

"I'll tell her. Have a good day at work." Henry said. "Eat all your veggies."

"Don't mock me, kid." Emma said with a silent smile. "I have to go now. Be good for your teacher.

"Be good for your boss. I love you, mom." Henry said with certain sadness in his voice. Emma felt guilty at the change of tone in her son's voice.

"I love you more, Henry." Emma said before Henry ended the call.

* * *

Emma decided to work from home; she didn't have any meetings today so she didn't see the point in getting dressed and going over to the office. She was hard at work reading up on some cases when her phone began to ring, when she saw it was Regina she debated with herself whether to answer the call or not. She didn't want to deal with ex-wife Regina but ex-wife Regina was also mother of her son Regina so whether she liked it or not she had to answer the call.

"This better be important." Emma answered her phone.

"Good afternoon to you too. Were you raised in a jungle? I sure hope those are not the manners you are imparting onto my son." Regina said.

"Is there a point to this call?" Emma asked. "Some of us have to work for a living. Especially me, given the fact that I'm stuck paying alimony to my bitch of an ex-wife."

"Was that really called for?" Regina asked. Even though she was used to this kind of banter with Emma it still hurt when she called her names.

"I'm sorry. I'm not having a good day." Emma said. "What can I help you with?" she said with a softer tone of voice.

"It seems that Henry left his science book in your apartment." Regina began to explain.

"I know. He left a bunch of his stuff, I'm bringing it to him on Wednesday." Emma said.

"Could I please finish a sentence without being rudely interrupted by you?" Regina asked.

"Please go ahead." Emma said exhausted.

"Henry has a science test on Thursday and he needs his book to study. It just so happens that I have a meeting out of town today and I'm able to go to Boston so if you're willing to meet… we can." Regina said.

"Sure, I'll text you my address." Emma said.

"I know where you work, dear." Regina said. "I assume you'll be at your office?"

"Your assumption, Ms. Mills, is incorrect. I'm working from home today." Emma said. "I'll be here all day so you can just come over whenever."

Regina smiled at the playful banter; she missed that from her relationship with Emma. Emma was like a kid trapped in the body of a very attractive adult, and she liked to act like she was irritated by the childish behavior but deep down she found it endearing, even if she only ever admitted it to herself.

"Very well then, I'll see you soon." Regina said sounding very formal. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." Emma said before she ended the call.

* * *

Around mid afternoon Regina found herself hypnotized by the view Emma's apartment had to offer.

"Can I get you anything?" Emma asked awkwardly. Having Regina in her apartment wasn't something she'd ever expected to happen therefore she didn't know how to act.

"This place is not at all what I imagined." Regina murmured ignoring Emma's question. "Maybe your bitch of an ex-wife should ask for a raise in her alimony."

"Ha ha ha." Emma said dryly. "Maybe she shouldn't because she already fucked me over enough in the settlement."

"It is not my fault I had a better lawyer than you." Regina said with a shrug.

"So you're a better lawyer than I am? That's what you're saying?" Emma asked with a smirk. They've had this debate since they met in Law School all those years ago. They have always debated over every single thing. It used to fuel their passion for each other. But ever since Regina decided to run for Mayor things started to change. They no longer had cases to discuss and elections, voters and council meeting and Henry seemed to monopolize all topics of conversation between them. Maybe that's when things started to go wrong.

"Take it however you want, dear." Regina said as she took a step closer to Emma.

"I made partner." Emma blurted out.

"That's- congratulations, Emma. I know that's what you've always wanted." Regina said. "When did it happen?" Regina was truly happy for Emma and inside she was gushing with pride and fighting the urge to wrap her arms around Emma.

"Last month. I was working a big case and I was in charge of the team, when we won I got the raise." Emma said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Regina asked.

"I- I don't know." Emma answered truthfully. "I was going to but then we had that fight about that PTA meeting and I just- I guess I forgot about it."

"Oh." Regina said.

"But don't worry, this month Henry's child support will reflect the raise and so will your alimony check." Emma said. "So no need to go to the judge."

"I wasn't- I didn't even think of that." Regina said. "I'm really happy for you, Emma." She said as her hand came up to gently stroke Emma's cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Emma said her voice breaking just so. She couldn't handle the closeness so she took Regina's hand in hers before she took a step back to have more personal space. "I- I worked really hard for it."

"I know. You deserve it." Regina said with a smile. After a beat Regina realized that it was getting late and she didn't want to overstay her welcome. "It's getting late, I don't want to intrude so I better get going."

"You're not intruding." Emma said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Henry will worry if I don't get home before it gets too late." Regina said as she walked over to grab the book she came here for.

"You never answered my question." Emma said as she followed close behind Regina.

"Which was…?" Regina asked, as she turned around suddenly trapped between the table and Emma.

"Does he make you happy?" Emma asked. "Is he good to you?"

"He is good to me." Regina answered.

"Does he make you happy?" Emma asked again this time completely pinning Regina against the table.

"Emma…" Regina said her eyes drifting off to Emma's lips. "You- you can't do this." She said as she pushed Emma away.

"I really miss you." Emma said looking to Regina's eyes.

"Now you miss me?" Regina said with a slight hint of anger in her voice. "We're divorced now. I'm in a happy, loving relationship with someone else and now you miss me."

"You weren't in a happy, loving relationship last night when we were fucking." Emma said her voice laced with bitterness.

"What happened last night was a mistake that will not be repeated." Regina said with conviction. "And must you be so vulgar?"

"Yeah, I do because you fucking infuriate me sometimes." Emma said.

"I infuriate you? You infuriate me." Regina said her face dangerously close to Emma's.

* * *

"We have to stop doing this. I mean it this time." Regina said as she sat up in Emma's bed.

"So you didn't mean it the last time you said it?" Emma asked just to tease her.

"Shut up." Regina said as she picked up her underwear from the floor.

"I could really go for ice cream right now…" Emma mentioned. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"No, I do not want ice cream." Regina said with a roll of her eyes as she buttoned up her shirt.

"I don't know how you can be so hostile after the mind blowing orgasm I just gave you." Emma hummed.

"I'd hardly call that mind blowing." Regina said.

"I have scratches on my back that would argue the contrary." Emma said. Regina on her part continued dressing silently. "Regina…come on…don't give me the silent treatment." Regina just sat on the side of the bed with her back to Emma. "I'm sorry." Emma said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Regina said removing Emma's hand and turning around to face her. "We can't end up in bed every time we have an argument. This has to end."

"You're right, you're right." Emma said. "Are you going to tell Graham?"

"I- I honestly don't know." Regina said looking conflicted.

"Don't." Emma said as she began to get dressed herself. "Not if you're not completely sure. Once you say it you cant take it back."

"I'll keep that in mind." Regina said as she stood up from the bed. "I'll let myself out."

"You might want to retouch your make up before you get home." Emma said before Regina was out of the bedroom. "Especially the make up covering the marks on your neck. You wouldn't want anyone noticing those."

"I'll also keep that in mind." Regina said before she was out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

"What's up, Rubes?" Emma said as she entered the diner.

Emma had taken the day off in order to make sure she was able to come to Storybrook. She didn't want to have to cancel on Henry or be late to pick him up from school. It had been so long since she had taken the time to pick him up from school and spend some time with him that if she really thought about it, it would end up making her sad and ruining this whole day.

"You came in just in time because my break just started." Ruby said with a big smile. "We can finally have a conversation someplace where people are not constantly shouting orders at me."

"Hello, Ruby." A girl with what Emma guessed was a British accent greeted as she entered the diner with Mr. Gold in tow.

"Hi, Belle." Ruby said with a dreamy smile, her eyes followed the girl as she sat down on a both with Mr. Gold. Emma cleared her throat to get Ruby's attention. "Oh Emma, right. Today is your lucky day because I happen to be on my break as of five minutes ago."

"I'm very lucky indeed. Shall we?" Emma said as she held the door open for Ruby.

"We shall." Ruby said as she laced her arm with Emma's.

* * *

They talked and walked aimlessly for a while before they sat down by the docks. It had been a while since Emma just sat and talk with anyone. Ruby was great company, she was funny, always had new gossip and Emma enjoyed the way Ruby jokingly flirted with her. She appreciated the attention.

"So who was that girl?" Emma asked after they sat down. "Back at the diner. I don't remember seeing her before."

"Oh she's Belle." Ruby said. "She's kinda new in town."

"Let me guess, Gold's long lost daughter." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Try girlfriend." Ruby said her eyes saddening a little.

"So he likes 'em young. Figures that a guy like that would like girls half his age." Emma said before she took a good look at Ruby. It didn't take a genius to tell what was going on. "And you like her."

"I-I I don't." Ruby said. "She's a good friend. She's smart and funny. Super sweet. Beautiful…"

"Yeah good thing you don't like her." Emma said. "She sounds awful." Emma took a quick glance at her watch. "I'm going to go pick Henry up. Wanna come with?" She said as she stood up from the bench.

"If you're sure." Ruby said. "I don't want to interrupt any mother/son bonding time."

"I'm sure, come on." Emma said before she held her hand out to Ruby who took it without a second thought.

* * *

"You came!" Henry said as he ran to hug his mother.

"Of course I came." Emma said as she hugged him back. "I missed you too much."

"I missed you too." Henry said when he noticed his mother's companion. "Hi, Ruby."

"Hey, Henry." Ruby said with a small wave. "I hope you don't mind that I tagged along."

"Not at all." He said with a big smile.

* * *

The ice cream parlor was within walking distance from the school. On the walk there Henry ranted about his day at school and then he and Ruby went on to have the Marvel vs. DC debate. That was fun for Emma to watch, it was a bore to hear but it was funny to see Ruby riling up Henry. It was all in good fun and she knew that deep down Henry really cared for his favorite waitress. It started to get late and Ruby had to go back to work, which left Emma alone with Henry.

"You're not dating her, are you?" Henry asked skeptically. Sure he liked Ruby, he just wasn't sure if he liked her that much.

"No! No. Of course not." Emma answered promptly. "She's- it's not like that, kid. You don't have to worry."

"I don't." Henry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It would just make things a little more hard for when you get back together with my mom."

"Henry…" Emma sighted. They just had this conversation a few days ago.

"I know, I know." Henry said. "I was just saying…"

"Lets just not go there ok?" Emma said and before she could get another word in her phone started to buzz from inside her pocket. "Speaking of the devil…." She muttered to herself before she answered the phone. "He's with me and he is safe and sound with all of his limbs intact."

"I must say, dear, your phone etiquette leaves a lot to be desired." Regina said. "I am aware that my son is with you, I was calling to ask whether you will be staying for dinner or not."

"No, I don't think that given recent events that would be a wise decision." Emma said. In reality she wanted to stay for dinner, she wanted to spend more time with Henry, she wanted to help him with his homework, help Regina clean the dishes… She didn't want to have to leave after dinner. She wanted to stay.

"I understand." Regina said after a small hum. "I trust you'll bring Henry home soon?"

"Yeah we're just finishing up." Emma said. "We'll be there in a few."

"Very well then." Regina said before she ended the call.

* * *

When Emma knocked on Regina's door what she got was not at all what she was expecting. A mixture of anger and jealousy surged over her. In her mind she counted backwards from ten and took a deep breath. She was determined to keep her cool. Graham opening the door of what used to be her house did not bothered her at all. Not. At. All.

"Oh Hi, Emma." Graham greeted in his usual friendly tone. "How've you been?"

"Not as good as you apparently." Emma said before she could stop herself. Graham was at a loss. He did not know how to respond to that and it was evident in his face. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm doing fine, Sheriff."

"Little man, your mom is just finishing up with dinner." Graham said as he ruffled Henry's hair. She could see why Henry thought he was trying too hard. "Are you staying for dinner?" He asked Emma.

"Oh nooo, no. No." Emma said.

"Henry?" Regina came to the door wearing her usual pantsuit looking as flawless as always. "Dinner is ready. Why don't you say goodbye to Emma and then go wash up?"

"Bye, ma." Henry said as he hugged his mother.

"Bye, kid." Emma said. "I'll see you on Friday. I love you. Be good for your mom."

"I love you too." He said before he hugged her once more.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Graham asked politely earning himself a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look from Regina.

"I'm very sure." Emma answered her eyes never leaving Regina. "Can we talk? In private?" She said shooting a glance in Graham's direction.

"Of course." Regina said, "Let's go to the study."

"I'll go serve dinner." Graham said before things got too awkward.

* * *

"He's answering the door now?" Emma said as soon as Regina closed the door. "What the fuck? Does he live here now? Is that it?"

"This is my house and I -" Regina said.

"That I paid for!" Emma yelled.

"That my mother paid for, dear." Regina said.

"Hey, I paid her back every cent. No thanks to you by the way." Emma reminded her.

"I never asked you to pay her back. No one did." Regina said. "Its not my fault you are so stubborn and proud."

"Excuse me for not wanting your mother to hold over my head the fact that she paid for our house." Emma said. "Some of us have to work hard for the stuff we want. Not all of us have a ridiculously big trust fund to fall back ok?"

"You have always resented the fact that I had a privileged upbringing." Regina said. "It always comes back to that."

"No, it always comes back to the fact that you've never appreciated anything that I have done for you. Never." Emma said. "All that hard work so that this fucker fucks you at night in my bed." Emma said as she threw a glass against the nearest wall.

"Are you done?" Regina asked coolly.

"No. The next time I come here he better not fucking answer the goddamned door." Emma said in a threatening voice.

"Or what?" Regina said not backing down.

"I'll take Henry away. I'm not afraid to fight you for full custody anymore. Your mother will not intimidate me this time. I'm not fucking around, Regina." Emma said. "You two will not play house with my son."

"I'd like to see you try." Regina said. "You will not take my son away from me just because you're having a fit of jealousy."

"I'm not having a fit of anything. I couldn't care less about who you fuck." Emma said bitterly.

"Really? That's not what you were saying on Monday night when your head was trapped between my legs." Regina said as she invaded Emma's personal space.

"I hate you." Emma said tangling her fingers through Regina's hair. "I fucking hate you." She said as she rested her forehead against Regina's.

"I hate you too." Regina whispered before she gently grazed her lips over Emma's. Emma responded with a gentle kiss. Regina's hands gripped Emma's brown leather jacket while Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hair.

"I don't like this." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "I hate this. I don't like that you're with someone else."

"Emma, please don't." Regina said. "Don't do this to me." Their anger towards each other had significantly diminished; their physical closeness was sobering. They just held each other for a moment not knowing how to utter all those unspoken words that needed to be said.

"I'm sorry, for what I said." Emma kept whispering ignoring Regina's plea. "I do care. I care too much." Emma pecked Regina's lips with a small but meaningful kiss before she let go of her ex-wife. "I didn't mean what I said about taking Henry away." She said as she took a step backwards. "I was angry."

"I know, dear." Regina said. "I'm also sorry. I should have warned you that he was going to be here."

There was a knock on the door followed by Graham's voice asking if everything was all right. He was concerned because he thought he heard some yelling and something breaking. Little did he know that that was a typical Swan-Mills 'disagreement'.

"Fix your hair." Emma said softly as she rested her hand against the doorknob. Regina stood in front of the mirror to make sure she was presentable. "Come here." Regina obliged and Emma gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"Its quite alright, dear." Regina said as she fixed Emma's runny eyeliner. "Stop apologizing and open the door."

* * *

"Babe, its everything alright?" Graham asked and Emma almost threw up.

"Everything is fine, thank you for your concern." Regina said. "Where's Henry?"

"He just finished his dinner. I think he went to his room." Graham said still sensing something off between Emma and Regina. "He got nervous when he heard all the noise." Upon hearing this Regina and Emma looked at each other knowing that they had done it again. This was one of the reasons for Emma to move out. They didn't want to affect their son with their constant fighting.

"We should go talk to him." Emma said to Regina. "Make sure he knows everything is fine."

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Regina said and with a small nod Emma went up to check on her son.

"What happened?" Graham asked.

"We had a disagreement, that's all." Regina said not wanting to go into detail.

"It sounded serious." Graham said. "Are you alright?" He said putting a gentle hand on Regina's cheek.

"I'm fine, dear." Regina said. "There is a reason why Miss Swan and I got a divorce. We don't always like each other."

"I see." Graham said. "If I'm not imposing I'd like to wait for you here. I don't want to leave you alone."

"That's fine, dear. Make yourself at home." Regina said before she walked up the stairs to Henry's room.

* * *

Emma and Regina entered Henry's bedroom together. They tried to look like a unit in front of Henry. Emma and Regina may have their problems with each other but they never allowed those problems to interfere with the parenting they had to do together.

"Hey, kid." Henry was lying in his bed on top of the covers reading one of his comics. "I'm sorry about all the noise you heard." Emma apologized.

"I'm used to it." Henry said as he wiped his eyes.

"You shouldn't be, Henry." Regina said. "Emma and I should not be fighting like that when you're in the house. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"You guys hate each other and we'll never be a family again." Henry said. "I get it." Regina looked at Emma and she took that look as her cue to talk.

"We don't hate each other and we are a family." Emma tried to reassure him. "We'll always be a family."

"We can't be a family because you hate my mom." Henry said a little bitter, still not taking his eyes off of his comic book.

"I don't-" Emma said taking the comic from Henry's hands. "Look, I can't never ever hate your mom because she gave me you." Emma said glancing at Regina. "I may not always agree with her or even like her at all. But I can't help but love her. She's your mom and you're my son. I will love the two of you until the day I die ok?"

"I agree with Emma." Regina said. "We need to work on the way we express our thoughts to each other…but there will always be a level of respect between us. We love you, Henry and we didn't mean to upset you."

"But you wont ever get back together?" Henry asked. Even thought he knew the odds of that ever happening were pretty slim he still had faith.

"No. I'm sorry, kid." Emma said. "Your mother and me- well we just cant seem to get things right between us and that is not healthy."

"But that doesn't mean we love you any less." Regina added. "We have a level of care and respect towards each other but that's the extent of our relationship."

"And you wont fight ever again?" Henry asked.

"We probably will." Emma said and Regina threw a murderous look towards her. "What?" Emma asked confused. "I'm not going to lie. We will probably argue again some time soon but we will keep it civil and respectful."

"Do you promise?" Henry asked this time looking at Regina.

"We promise." Regina said.

"Ok, come on." Emma said taking Henry's hands and pulling him off the bed. "Lets have a family hug."

"Maaa." Henry said annoyed.

"What? You used to love family hugs!" Emma said.

"I'm not eight anymore." Henry said.

"Well that sucks for you because this is happening anyway." Emma said as he hugged him. "Come on, Regina. You know he secretly loves this." Regina just smiled and even though it was unlike her to indulge in such behavior she did because she knew it would make her son happy.

The three of them held each other for a minute until Henry claimed that he was losing his breath. For that moment they forgot that in a few minutes Emma would be on her way to another State and that after putting Henry to bed Regina would go back to the study to spend the night in the arms of someone who wasn't Emma. For that brief moment everything was right and they allowed themselves to be truly happy again. Even if it was all an illusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

It was the weekend of Mary Margaret's engagement party. Emma decided that it would be more practical if she stayed the whole weekend in Storybrook. She had Ruby rent a room at Grannie's Bed and Breakfast, Henry would still be staying with her as previously arranged with Regina. Since the last fight they had things have been quite amicable. Of course they avoid spending any alone time together and kept their conversations as short as possible. Emma was yet to come to terms with the fact that Regina was seeing someone else while Regina on her part never mentioned Graham around Emma. Emma was grateful for that.

"Did you get them a gift?" Emma asked Ruby via phone call. Given the fact that they were probably going to be the only single people at the party they decided to be each other's date.

"No, I thought you were." Ruby said as she put the final touches on her make up. "We're going to look like two cheap bitches."

"Whatever, we'll get them something really nice for the wedding." Emma said as she walked towards Ruby's apartment. "If M&M says anything I'm blaming it on you though."

"You suck." Ruby said.

"You suck. Open up, I'm already here." Emma said before she ended the call. Ruby opened the door clad in a tight dark green dress that made her eyes pop. Emma gave her a wolf whistle as she took in her look for the night. "Wow. You look…wow."

"Thank you." Ruby said blushing just so. "I like the whole devil in a red dress thing you got going on."

"We make a smoking hot couple." Emma said as she held her hand out to Ruby. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Wait." Ruby said after she closed her apartment door. "Where's Henry?"

"I'm meeting him there." Emma said. "He's arriving with Regina and..."

"Oh." Ruby said. "I still can't believe she's dating Graham."

"That makes two of us, Rubes." Emma said as they walked towards her car.

* * *

The party was taking place in Storybrook's fanciest restaurant. Everyone was looking very dapper in their Sunday's best or Friday, as it was the case... Ruby and Emma went to say the proper congratulations to Mary Margaret and David before they went to their assigned table.

"We should get hammered." Ruby casually said as they sat down on and the waiter finished pouring their wine glasses.

"Ruby, this is a classy event." Emma said. "We are most definitely getting hammered."

"Oh look at this." Ruby said as she looked at the quote on the centerpiece. "Love means never having to say you're sorry." She read out loud. "That's nice."

"That's bullshit." Emma said. "Love means you're always apologizing. For every single thing. Even for the stuff that it's in no way shape or form your fault."

"Wow, you're really bitter." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Eh, a divorce will do that to you." Emma said.

"Preach!" Kathryn said as she sat down at the same table. "From one bitter divorcee to another."

"Are you crashing the party? What are doing here?" Ruby asked.

"David invited me." Kathryn said with a shrug. "We're friends now."

"How is that even possible?" Emma asked with a scruff.

"I'm a really big person." Kathryn said. "Plus I'm seeing someone new. The mind blowing sex helps me forget the huge bastard that David really is." When she noticed the looks she was receiving she tried to fix it. "I say that in the most loving and respectful way."

"No judging," Emma said. "I think my ex is a huge bitch. I just can't say it in public because we share a son whom we're trying not to fuck up."

"Hey! I happen to love your ex." Kathryn said. "I think she's great."

"Well that makes one of us." Ruby said before she took another sip of her wine. "I picked you in the divorce, sweetie." She said to Emma.

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"Speaking of exes." Kathryn said poking Emma so she would look at the entrance of the restaurant.

Regina entered and immediately all eyes where on her. She had a little black dress that hanged tight in all the right places. It was sexy but still managed to be elegant. Emma always liked how Regina could dominate the room without having to utter a single word. Graham and Henry followed close behind Regina. It broke Emma's heart how the three of them looked like a family. She hated feeling like she was being replaced.

"Let's go to the bar." Ruby said as she dragged Emma away before she had the chance to run into Regina. Kathryn however went to say hi to Regina and Graham while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive.

* * *

A few hours later Emma and Regina ran into each other when they were washing their hands in the bathroom.

"You look nice." Emma said after she washed her hands.

"Thank you, so do you." Regina said. There was an awkward silence that neither of them knew how to fill. "Emma…about what you said the other week…"

"I didn't mean any of that, Regina." Emma assured her. "I was angry and-"

"Please, let me finish. I know you well enough to know that at least some of it you did mean." Regina said. "I'm not looking for another apology. I merely wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked confused.

"I've been thinking and you were right. I never did say thank you for all you did for us as a family." Regina said. "I know how hard you worked to give Henry everything you didn't had. I don't know how to show gratitude very well. So I apologize for that. I want you to know that I do recognize your efforts. You've never made me feel like I was alone rising Henry, not even when you were busy with Law School. I'm thankful for that."

"You- don't…" Emma did not know how to react to that. She never expected something like that from Regina. "You don't have to say thanks, Regina. What I said was in the heat of the moment. Working hard for you and for Henry was never a sacrifice. I was glad to do it. I still am."

"I'm sorry I never took the moment to show how grateful I was to have you as a partner." Regina said. "That was wrong of me and I apologize."

"Whatever you may think…I don't hate you, Regina." Emma said. "We've been so angry at each other for so long that I get why it may look that way some times but I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either." Regina said with a small smile. "I just merely strongly dislike you most times."

"As do I." Emma said. After a while they just stood there in front of the sinks staring at each other. "I miss you." When she saw Regina was opening her mouth to speak, she interrupted her before she could say anything. "No, listen. I miss you. Not just us being a family, but I miss you."

"Emma, it's been two years." Regina said. "We already gave this a try and we failed miserably at it."

"I know. But I can't help it. I still think of you as my wife and I hate seeing you with someone else." Emma said. "And before you say anything. No, it's not just the alcohol talking. I haven't stopped thinking about us since Henry told me about you and Graham. I know we fucked up the first time but- but maybe we can fix it this time around." She said as she invaded Regina's personal space. "Just think about it."

"I have." Regina said looking into Emma's eyes.

"You have?" Emma asked with hope in her eyes.

"I have. We can't do this to Henry again." Regina said. "We're toxic together."

"I promise I'll think things before I say them, I'll control my anger. I'll even stop drinking if you want me to." Emma said hoping to convince her.

"You're saying all the right words two years too late." Regina said.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Emma asked as she cradled Regina's face in her hands. "I know I love you still."

"I'm in a relationship with Graham." Regina said sternly.

"That doesn't answer my question." Emma said. "I couldn't give less of a fuck whether you're with Graham or not."

"Emma, you've been drinking. You will most likely regret all of this tomorrow morning." Regina said. "Lets quit this while we still can ok?" Regina's eyes were pleading Emma to stop. This was too much to take in. She couldn't risk the chance of starting over again with Emma. It was asking too much. She had already had her heart ripped apart from her chest when Emma walked away the first time. She couldn't have her family back together only to have it taken away from her a second time.

"Please say you love me back." Emma said resting her forehead against Regina's. "Say you love me back and we can start again. I'll be better this time, I promise. I'll show you that I can be what you need me to be. I want us back. Please."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Regina said. "Lets not do this to each other."

"Say you love me back." Emma said before she kissed Regina. "Say it." Emma kept kissing Regina. Regina tried to put up resistance at first but she quickly succumbed to Emma's lips.

"Oh God, no! Emma, no!" Mary Margaret when she saw what was going on when she entered the bathroom. Regina pushed Emma away from her before she quickly fixed her lipstick.

"Mary Margaret…" Emma said exhausted.

"I trust you'll be discreet about what you just saw, Miss Blanchard." Regina said before she left the bathroom she turned around and mouthed to Emma: 'fix this'.

"Don't start." Emma said. "And don't look at me like that ok?" Emma said referring to Mary Margaret's look of disappointment.

"She's your ex-wife and Henry's mother! Think about what he will feel if he finds out." Mary Margaret said anyway. "He's just a child, Emma. He wont understand."

"I know." Emma muttered. "I only think about him…"

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked as she cautiously entered the bathroom.

"Emma is having an affair with Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh Emma, no." Ruby said.

"Could you say it again? I don't think they heard you in New Jersey." Emma said resentfully to Mary Margaret. "Can we not talk about this?" Emma asked. "This is between my wife and I. No one else should interfere." Ruby could tell that Emma was reaching her limit and was soon to explode. Mary Margaret was a good friend to Emma but she could be a little judgmental at times.

"Except she's not your wife anymore, Emma." Mary Margaret said. "She's Graham's girlfriend. Imagine how he'll feel when he finds out."

"Go." Ruby said to Mary Margaret. "Go enjoy your party. I'll take care of Emma. "And please don't say anything to David. This is between Emma and Regina. Let them handle it."

"Fine." Mary Margaret said after a minute. "I wont say anything." She said, her look of disappointment still very present.

"Are you ok, babe?" Ruby asked gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't." Emma said. "I just really want a drink right now."

"Well let me fix your make up and we'll get drinks. All the drinks you want." Ruby said as she started to work on Emma's runny eye make up.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said. "You're a good friend."

"I love you, that's all." Ruby said offering Emma a bright smile.

* * *

"There you are." Graham said with a smile when he saw Regina walking towards him. "Are you having fun?" He had been having shots with David therefore he was oblivious to anything that had happened in the bathroom.

"Would you mind terribly if I went home?" Regina asked. "Its been a long day and I bet Henry is exhausted."

"Isn't it Emma's turn to have him?" Graham asked. "I was hoping that we could spend some time together tonight."

"Emma has been drinking. I'm sure she'll just pick him up tomorrow morning." Regina said. The last thing she needed tonight was to play doting girlfriend to Graham, she needed time to herself to process what Emma told her.

"Ok. If you're sure." Graham said. It was hard to be annoyed at him when he was so understanding. "Let me know if you need anything alright?" He knew better than to insist for Regina to stay.

"I'll call you." Regina said before she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Regina went to find Henry before she send a quick text message to Emma letting her know that she was taking Henry for the evening. Once she found Henry and they were on the way home, Regina was left thinking about how on Earth was she going to avoid seeing Emma tomorrow. She was not ready to finish the conversation Mary Margaret interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

The next morning things had been extremely awkward when Emma went to pick up Henry. Emma made a futile attempt at getting Regina alone; they ended up barely talking to each other. After Henry was gone with Emma, Regina went to meet Kathryn for an early lunch. It had been a couple of weeks since they were able to spend some time with each other.

"So what's new with you?" Kathryn asked. "How are things with your Baby Mama?"

"Please don't call her that. It sounds too vulgar for my liking." Regina said. "And to answer your question, things with Emma are…complicated." Regina has always been a very private person who dislikes discussing her private life. However Kathryn was her friend and one of the few people Regina trusted.

"Is it because of Ruby?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked puzzled. "What does Ruby have to do with anything involving Emma and myself?"

"Well rumor around town has it that they are an item." Kathryn said. "And from what I've been seeing lately I'll say it's not just a rumor."

"That's ridiculous." Regina said with a huff.

"You think?" Kathryn asked. "I saw them leave the party together last night. I've always believed that Ruby had a crush on your ex, I guess now that Emma is single that friendship is no longer platonic."

"What Emma does with her life is none of my concern." Regina said stiffly. "But I find the idea of Emma and Ruby being anything more than friends absurd."

"I disagree with you." Kathryn said. "I spent some time with them at the party last night and they seem to…I don't know…get each other."

"Like I said before, what Emma does is none on my concern." Regina said trying her hardest to look unaffected. Truth be told she was questioning whether what Kathryn said was true or not. It is true that Ruby had always been particularly affectionate towards Emma. But after they had had an unusual small discussion about Ruby's attentions, Regina was left convinced that there was nothing more than a platonic friendship between Emma and Ruby.

* * *

Five Years Ago:

It was a typical Monday morning for Emma and Regina, the only difference was that Emma had the day off so they were able to spend the morning together until Regina had to leave for her council meeting. After dropping Henry at school they went to Grannie's for some coffee and what Emma considered a light breakfast.

"What can I get for you today?" Ruby asked Emma when she arrived at the booth where they were seated.

"The usual." Emma said with a smile.

"I'll just have a coffee." Regina said dryly. "Black, three spoons of sugar."

"I'll bring it right over." Ruby said with a smile.

Emma and Regina made small talk conversation before Ruby brought their order.

"About time." Regina muttered under her breath.

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma said with a smile. "I love the attention to detail." Emma said when she saw the hearts drawn with whipped cream on her pancakes.

"Anything for you, babe." Ruby said with a wink before she went to wait on the other tables.

"Care to explain?" Regina asked taking notice of Ruby's flirtatious behavior towards Emma.

"What?" Emma asked obliviously with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Never mind." Regina said rolling her eyes.

Later in the morning Emma drove Regina to work but before Regina got out of the car she said:

"You're not allowed to go to the diner alone anymore."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked after a few seconds of processing Regina's words.

"You heard me. You can't go to the diner alone anymore." Regina said. "I wont allow it."

"And since when do you 'allow' me to do stuff?" Emma asked. "I'm a grown woman and I will do whatever the fuck I like."

"Not as long as you're married to me you wont." Regina said. "I am not comfortable with you going alone to that place."

"We've talked about how I don't like it when you try to control me." Emma said starting to get irritated. "What brought this on?"

"That girl." Regina said with distaste. "Miss Lucas, is obvious what she wants from you."

"Ruby?" Emma said with a chuckle. "You think Ruby wants to sleep with me?"

"I don't think. I know." Regina said.

"That's crazy, Regina." Emma said. "Ruby is my friend, she does not want to sleep with me…I mean she might cause I'm hot, but that doesn't mean I feel the same way. I know she respects me enough not to try anything."

"She flirts with you and its not like you're rejecting her advances." Regina said not convinced at all by Emma's argument.

"She's a waitress, she flirts, it's how she gets good tips. We're just good friends." Emma said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to be alone with her." Regina said avoiding eye contact with Emma.

"If it's going to give you peace of mind then I promise I wont be alone with Ruby." Emma said. "But you can't ask me to stop going to the diner." Emma took Regina's face in her hands. "I love you ok? I wont ever, ever do anything to betray your trust. You mean too much to me. You need to trust me and when you feel uncomfortable about stuff like this, talk to me about it before you get all crazy."

"I hate you when you're being reasonable." Regina said. It was the closest she was ever going to get to admitting she was wrong.

"You love me." Emma said as she kissed Regina's cheek.

"Don't slobber all over me. I have to go to work." Regina said as she playfully pushed Emma away.

"I love you." Emma said as she started peppering Regina's face with kisses. "I love you. I love you."

"Stop." Regina said a chuckle escaping her lips. "I hate you."

"You love me." Emma said not stopping her antics. "Say you love me, come on. Say it. Say you love me."

"Fine! I love you." Regina said laughing. "Are you done?"

"Not quite." Emma said before she gave Regina a kiss on the lips. "You're hot when you get all jealous."

"I was not jealous." Regina said. "I was simply concerned."

"You don't have to." Emma said seriously as she looked into Regina's eyes. "I only want you."

"I love you." Regina said with a silent thank you to Emma. "I'll see you at home, dear."

"Have a good day at work." Emma said as Regina reached for the door handle.

"Have a good day at home." Regina said before she gave Emma a goodbye kiss.

* * *

"Regina? Regina!" Kathryn called waving a hand in front of Regina's face. "You're not paying attention to me, are you?"

"I am now, I'm sorry. Please go on." Regina urged her. She needed to stop torturing herself. Thinking about that encounter with Emma forced her to remind herself that not all of their marriage was bad. That maybe Emma was onto something when she said that they could do better a second time around. She knew what she had with Emma, for better or for worse, could never be emulated with someone else. For all of her faults, Emma always managed to make her feel safe and never judged. A part of her wanted that back but the other part didn't know if it was a wise decision to succumb to that need.

* * *

"I think mom and Graham had a fight last night." Henry said casually as they walked eating ice cream around the park.

"Why do you think that?" Emma asked curiously.

"Mom was sad when we got home from the party." Henry said. "She didn't even remind me to brush my teeth."

"And did you?" Emma felt it was her motherly duty to ask.

"Of course I did." Henry said. "That's not the point."

"Then what is your point?" Emma asked.

"That if mom and Graham broke up, it's the perfect chance for you to get back with her." Henry reasoned. "That way she wont be sad anymore and you can move back in with us."

"Henry, its not that easy." Emma tried to explain. "Even if your mom and Graham break up that doesn't mean that we'll get back together. Its much more complicated than that."

"I know. You explained it before." Henry said. "I was-

"You were just saying." Emma finished with a smile. "You explained it before."

They sat down on a bench and Henry kept throwing longing glances at the kids that were at the park with both of their parents. Emma noticed this and instantly felt immensely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Henry." Emma apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" Henry asked confused.

"I know you want your family back like it was before." Emma said. "I'm sorry I can't give you that. I did try my hardest to make that happen for you."

"Maybe you gave up too soon?" Henry said.

"Maybe I did…" Emma said. "I know all of this has been hard for you to understand, but I promise that when you get older you'll get it. You will realise that your mom and I have done everything in our power to do the right thing, the problem is that some times it's really, really hard to know what the right thing to do is."

"I know. I just miss you a lot." Henry said. "I wish you moved back to Storybrook, even if you don't necessarily move back in with mom and I."

"You'll like it if I was closer to Storybrook?" Emma asked.

"Mmhm." Henry said with a nod.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Emma said.

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Emma said. "I mean I still have to talk to my boss and with your mom. I can't make you any promises but I will look into moving closer to Storybrook."

They sat on the bench for a while more. Henry was never an active child. They tried soccer once when Henry was about six years old but his lack of coordination, which Regina alleged it was due to Henry being an intellectual just like her, led to face planting on the grass a couple of time until he just gave up. Therefore Henry never left home without his backpack filled with books and videogames. Henry sat there reading a book about fairytales that Mary Margaret got him for his last birthday and Emma sat next to him people watching.

"It's going to be mom's birthday soon." Henry reminded her out of nowhere.

"I know…" Emma said. "What do you want to get her?"

"I don't. My friend Ava said women like jewelry." Henry said.

"The girl has a point." Emma mumbled. "But your mom is not just any girl. So you have to get her something special. She likes it when you make her stuff. Why don't you make her something? You're very creative."

"That's a good idea." Henry said. "Maybe I could write her a book of stories."

"Yeah. I bet she'll love that." Emma said.

"What are you getting her for her birthday?" Henry asked. "You need to get her something nice."

"I don't know." Emma said. "Maybe I'll just send her some flowers or something."

"You need to get her jewelry." Henry said. "The expensive kind."

"You might be onto something, kid." Emma said reaching for her phone which was buzzing in her pocket.

"I'm ready to talk whenever you are." Regina said as soon as Emma answered the call.

"I-I I'm with Henry right now. We're at the park and…" Emma was speaking pointlessly before she was interrupted by Regina.

"Is he wearing sunscreen?" Regina asked.

"Why would he? Its cloudy out." Emma said.

"He should still be wearing sunscreen, Emma." Regina said with a sigh. "He has your fair skin."

"Fine. I'll keep that in mind next time." Emma said. "…So you're ready to really talk?"

"I am." Regina said.

"Can we talk tomorrow after I drop Henry?" Emma asked.

"Stay for dinner tomorrow. We can talk after Henry goes to sleep." Regina said.

"Great." Emma said. "Regina, I-"

"You what?" Regina asked.

"I'm glad we're talking this out." Emma said.

"I am too." Regina said before she ended the call.

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone is interested in making a cover art for this story let me know. I'm still a novice with Photoshop. Any volunteers can say so in a review or in a private message. I look forward to hearing from ****you. Let me know how did you like this chapter and how are you liking the story so far. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than usual but there is a reason for that. This chapter is important to the next one.

A/N 2: Also a huge huge thanks to rickmantic for the cover art. Its awesome and I love it. Thanks!

* * *

Two Years Ago:

Emma was exhausted as she entered her house. Work was killing her. She walked straight to the kitchen desperate for something to drink. She saw the clock on the stove marking that it as past 11:00pm, she silently cursed herself. She should really try to get home before everyone went to bed. This past few months, they were like ships in the night, barely seeing each other at all. When she opened the fridge she saw left overs of what seemed like a big dinner. She tired to remember if Regina had mentioned something about having guests over. She couldn't remember anything. She walked over to the dinning room to see if there was evidence of a dinner party or something of the like.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were having people over." Emma said when she saw Regina cleaning up the dinning table. "Give me a second to change and I'll be right over to help you."

"Don't." Regina said curtly.

"I want to." Emma said. "I'll be right back."

"I don't want you to be right back." Regina said rubbing the cloth harder on the table.

"I'm sorry I got home so late." Emma said. "We got stuck planning the defense of that client I told you about."

"I don't know what client you mean because we haven't had a proper conversation in more than a week." Regina said. "I called you yesterday at work to remind you to come home early today. I called again today and left a message with your secretary but I guess I'm not important enough to fit in your schedule." Emma took in Regina's appearance. She was clad and in black heels and a deep blue dressed that Emma loved on her.

"Shit." Emma said. "I'm sorry. Leave that. I'll finish up. I'll make it up to you on the weekend. I'm sorry. I- it completely slipped my mind."

"I don't want you to make it up to me." Regina said throwing the rag into Emma's face.

"Was that really necessary?" Emma asked.

"Yes. You forgot our anniversary and I want to say that I'm surprised but I'm really not." Regina said.

"Regina, I'm exhausted. Can we have this conversation in the morning?" Emma asked. "Lets just go to sleep, you can be angry at me tomorrow."

"Talk when exactly?" Regina asked. "Do I need to call your secretary and make an appointment to tell you just how furious I am at you?"

"What do you want me to say?" Emma asked. "I already apologized and said that I will make it up to you. You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?" Regina asked furiously. "You stood me up! I spent all day cooking for you and making sure everything was perfect for when you came home. I wanted a night with my wife where I was the center of her attention. Not work, not Henry, me. But I guess that's too much to ask of you." Regina was so mad she wasn't thinking straight anymore. "Is there someone else? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Do you even find me attractive anymore?"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Emma asked flabbergasted. "Of course there's no one else!"

"Then what is it, Emma?" Regina asked. "You're never here and on the rare times that you are your mind is not."

Emma knew Regina was right. She was trying to find a way to respond but her brain came up empty.

"I think you need to leave." Regina said quietly.

"Ok, I'll give you some space to calm down." Emma said with a nod. "Do you want me to sleep in the guest room?"

"No." Regina said. "I meant that you need to leave my house."

"Your house?" Emma asked.

"My house." Regina assured.

"Wow, we're going there?" Emma asked rhetorically. "You- You're a piece of work aren't you?" She said as she paced the floor to try to calm herself down. "Go fuck yourself."

"I'll have to. God knows you haven't touched me in months." Regina said with a wry laugh.

"If you didn't act like such a huge bitch every time I come home then maybe I would fuck you more often." Emma said.

"You better watch the way you're talking to me." Regina said before palm of her hand collided with Emma's cheek.

"Keep your hands off of me." Emma said as she pushed Regina away.

"Don't touch me." Regina said before she slapped Emma again.

"I swear, Regina. You are your mother's daughter." Emma said with a bitter chuckle.

"At least I have a mother." Regina said. "Where is yours exactly?"

"You're a cunt." Emma said as the started to walk back to the kitchen, when she turned around a glass smashed against the wall just above her head. "What the fuck?! Have you lost your goddamned mind? You almost killed me, you crazy bitch."

"I should have hit you in the fucking face." Regina said. "I can't even look at you right now."

"Mom?" Henry asked crying from the doorway.

"Fuck…" Emma mumbled.

"Henry, go back to bed." Regina said sternly.

"But you're yelling." Henry said. "I'm scared."

"Its alright. Your mom and I were having an argument." Emma said. "Come on, I'll put you to bed."

"You woke up my son, I hope you're happy." Regina said before Emma could get out of the room.

"Excuse me?" Emma said. "I'm not the one who threw a fucking crystal glass at your head."

"You deserved it." Regina said. "It's a shame it didn't hit you."

"Oh fuck you, Regina." Emma said. "Fuck you!"

"Mom. Stop screaming." Henry cried, as he held tight to Emma's waist.

"I'm sorry. Its over now." Emma said. "I promise. Lets go to sleep."

* * *

That night Emma slept in Henry's bed. When she woke up she was still angry at Regina but seeing Henry's face made her pause and get some perspective. She took a cold shower and took a walk around the back yard to calm down before she went upstairs to talk to her wife.

"Can we talk?" Emma asked as she entered the master bedroom.

"This can't keep happening, Emma." Regina said sitting down on the bed. "We can't keep fighting like this."

"I know." Emma said. "I'm sorry for last night. I should have remembered it was out anniversary. I just- I've been so busy lately and I know I need to set my priorities in order, I do ok? But I just need you to be patient until this case is over. Afterwards we can take a vacation. Just the two of us." Emma said as she sat down next to Regina. "I'll bet Mary Margaret will be more than happy to baby sit Henry."

"I've been patient, Emma." Regina said. "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"Last night things got out of hand and its not the first time that happens." Regina said. "It was fine when it was just the two of us yelling insults at each other but we have Henry to think about now. He can't grow up seeing us fight like that. Its not healthy and I don't want him to think that its ok for couples to treat each other like that."

"What do you suggest we do?" Emma asked.

"We need some time apart." Regina said. "Its obvious our marriage is not a priority for you right now. I can't keep letting you hurt me like this."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina said. "I want you to move out. Our relationship is not working anymore. We've been like roommate for the past few months, we never talk to each other, we never even make love anymore. I can't keep living like this, Emma. I can't."

"We're going through a rough patch, it happens to everyone." Emma said. "We just need to work through it."

"I don't have the energy to keep trying, Emma." Regina said.

"I'm sorry." Emma said. "I'll try harder, I'll work less hours. Don't give up yet, please. I love you."

"You're an exhausting person to love." Regina said. "I don't have it in me anymore."

"Y-you don't love me anymore?" Emma asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm not in love with you anymore." Regina said looking into her eyes. "How could I? You're never around. I can't be in love with the idea of a person." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you feel the same way but you're too scared to say it."

"But I don't, Regina." Emma said. "Not at all. I know lately things have been hard between us but I love you, you're my wife. I haven't been putting my best effort into our marriage but I will you just need to give me some time. Don't end this, please."

"I have to." Regina said. "For everyone's sake, I need to end this vicious circle of fighting and pretending to make up we've been living in for so long. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Ok. I'll stay at Mary Margaret's tonight." Emma gave up. "Just know that this isn't what I want."

"It is. You're too scared to admit it to yourself. But deep down I know you're not in love with me, you haven't been for a while." Regina said.

Emma didn't see the point in responding. Nothing she could say would change Regina's mind. For better or for worse it was over now.

"I forgive you, you know." Emma said as she packed an over night bag.

"I'm sorry?" Regina said not knowing what Emma was referring to.

"For the comment about my mother." Emma said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Emma." Regina said just remembering what she had said. "I- I didn't mean that. That was wrong of me to say. I should have apologized sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine." Emma said after she walked to Regina to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry for what I said too. I was angry. I'm very sorry I forgot about our anniversary. You looked lovely last night."

"I should have known that you where going to arrive home late and tired." Regina said. "I should have waited until the weekend to celebrate."

"No, no." Emma said as she held Regina. "You were right. I was wrong. I should have remembered. I fucked up ok?"

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Regina cried on Emma's shoulder. "I never wanted it to end like this."

"Its fine. You did your best." Emma said kissing Regina's cheek. "You were a great wife. I love you."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said once more.

"I know, I know." Emma said, as she held on tighter. "So am I."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

Henry was beyond happy when he found out that Emma was staying for dinner. He couldn't even remember the last time they had dinner as a family. Maybe this was a sign that this were changing for the best.

"How was your weekend, dear?" Regina asked Henry after the three of them sat on the dinner table.

"Awesome." Henry said as he began to eat.

"W-what about your weekend, Emma?" Regina asked tentatively.

"It was great." Emma said with a smile. "How was yours?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking." Regina said.

"You're very welcome." Emma said.

The rest of the dinner moved on from having conversation so polite it hurt to Emma and Regina talking like people who actually liked each other. Emma asked about how were things at the Mayor's office, Regina asked about Emma's cases and even offered some input. They had the playful banter that Henry found endlessly amusing. Things started to feel normal and easy again.

* * *

After putting Henry to bed, Regina and Emma went over to the study for a glass of wine. Neither of them wanted to put the pressure of starting the conversation that they were here for. Both were enjoying themselves too much.

"And when I entered the conference room there was Leroy and that nun, whose name I always forget, making out like a couple of teenagers." Regina said with a laugh.

"You're kidding." Emma said not really believing Regina. "Pics or it didn't happen."

"Oh I can do you one better." Regina said reaching for her phone. "I have a video."

"You're an evil genius and I have never ever felt more respect and admiration for you." Emma said amazed as she moved closer to Regina so she could have a better view of the phone screen. "Oh that's repulsive." Emma commented when she saw the video.

"I know. I'm saving this for a rainy day." Regina said.

"You're such a politician." Emma said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, dear." Regina said.

"I know its not. Conniving is a very attractive quality on you, Miss Mills." Emma said with a smirk. "I find it specially attractive when I'm not on the receiving end of it."

"You're the hardest person to manipulate." Regina said. "You're too stubborn."

"Yeah, I'm impossible to manipulate." Emma said with a proud grin.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say impossible…" Regina said. "I clearly remember when we were dating, I would just threaten to withhold sex from you and I had you doing whatever I wanted."

"I remember." Emma said with a small chuckle. "That's how you got me to take that cooking class with you. Even though I found it super boring."

"It was romantic. Cooking is something couples do together." Regina defended just like she did all those years ago.

"Speaking of which…I've gotten really good at the whole cooking thing." Emma said.

"No you haven't." Regina said.

"I have. Ask Henry." Emma said. "I mean, I'm not you good at it but I cook all kinds of stuff for him when he's with me."

"I wont believe that until I see it." Regina said.

"Tell you what, next weekend instead of me having to come up to Storybrook you guys will come down to Boston and I'll make dinner for the three of us." Emma said.

"You have a deal." Regina said as she and Emma shook on it.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Emma said. "It's been nice."

"It has been." Regina agreed. They kept staring into each other's eyes for a while. This would be the perfect moment to lean in just a little bit and steal a kiss.

"Have- have you thought about what I said the other night?" Emma asked interrupting the silent moment they were having. "Cause I have."

"And…" Regina said wanting to hear Emma out before she got her turn to speak.

"It was wrong of me to push you like I did." Emma said. "That doesn't change the fact I want us to eventually get back together and really, really try this time. But I shouldn't have came onto you so strong."

"I understand." Regina said. "How do you suggest we approach this situation?"

"I honestly have no idea." Emma said genuinely. "I don't want us to rush back into anything because that way we'll end up making even more mistakes. I want us to take it slow, to really work on us."

"You seem to forget that I'm still dating Graham." Regina said.

"I haven't." Emma quickly responded. "I'm not asking you to leave him for me or anything. I don't want to put that type of pressure on you. I'm just asking you to keep your options open."

"I don't trust us, Emma." Regina said. "How do I know that it will be different this time?"

"I'll show you." Emma said taking Regina's hands in hers. "Neither of us tried to save our marriage. We would just argue, have angry sex and then pretend everything is fine. We were pulling in opposite directions, we fucked up. I'm not asking you to marry me again, I'm asking you to date me and see what happens."

"If we do this, we have to do it right." Regina said. "Henry can't know what's happening and we need to have weekly sessions with Archie."

"That's fine with me." Emma said with a smile. "I'm really happy we're doing this." Emma said as she laced her fingers with Regina's.

"I'm cautiously excited." Regina said tightening her hold on Emma's fingers.

"Of course you would say that." Emma said with a laugh. "I have a question, though."

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked.

"Do you think we should start seeing Archie before we try anything?" Emma asked. "Or are we seeing Archie while we're seeing each other? I'm not quite sure how all of this is happening."

"First I'm going to talk to Graham to let him know what is happening between us, then I'm going to make an appointment with Archie and we'll see where that takes us." Regina said.

"Are you going to tell him about the sex that we've been having behind his back?" Emma asked.

"I haven't made my mind up yet." Regina said. "I was thinking about telling him that you are back in my life and that we're going to try to work through our problems. That should be explanation enough for him."

"Do whatever you think is best." Emma said. "You're the one sleeping with him." After realizing that she was falling into old patterns she decided to fix it. "That sounded wrong. What I meant to say was that you're the one in a relationship with him, you know him better than I do, therefore you know what the best approach is."

"Nice save." Regina smirked.

"I do what I can." Emma said with a shrug.

* * *

A few days after her talk with Emma, Regina met with Graham at the Sheriff's station to end their relationship. At first Regina wasn't sure about whether or not she should end things with Graham. He is a good man and their relationship had been peaceful and steady, something she was not used to but was starting to enjoy. Call her a glutton for punishment, but when Emma approached her with the idea of starting over, even with all of her doubts and all of her fears, she couldn't say no.

"What did you want to talk about?" Graham said after Regina came into his office.

"I want to talk about where our relationship is heading." Regina said.

"Does this have to do with Emma and the rumors going round the diner?" Graham asked. "Because if there is anything going on between you two I would much rather hear it from you than from Leroy."

"What rumors?" Regina asked. Of course Mary Margaret would run her mouth. She mentally swore to make her life a living hell in the next PTA meeting.

"There's a rumor about you and Emma being back together." Graham said. "I tried not to listen to it but the other night I was on patrol and I saw Emma's car in your driveway and it was way past Henry's bed time. There was no reason for her to be there."

"She was, indeed, in my home after Henry went to sleep." Regina said. "We had a few matters that we needed to tend to."

"Such as…" Graham asked.

"Private matters." Regina said not giving him a straight answer. "As you know Emma is the mother of my son and we are trying to work on having a better relationship. As of right now our relationship is amicable at best however there is a possibility of that relationship becoming romantic once more."

"But what about us?" Graham asked. "I thought we were romantic."

"Like I said Emma is the mother of my son and we have more than a decade of history between us." Regina said. "I can't just throw that away."

"But you already did." Graham said. "You told me you were divorced."

"And we are." Regina said. "Nevertheless we have unresolved issues between us that we would like to resolve."

"You still love her." Graham stated.

"I do." Regina said confidently.

"I appreciate your honesty." Graham said. "And I'm going to return the favor. This thing between you and Emma will not work out. You'll end up hurting each other again and what's worse the lad will be hurt. So you should really think about what you're doing."

"I have." Regina said. "Henry doesn't know about Emma and I so I trust you'll be discreet. You know I don't appreciate my private life being discussed as idle gossip."

"I wont say anything." Graham said. "Whatever you do is your business."

"I appreciate that." Regina said before she took a look at her wristwatch. "I have to go, I have a meeting in an hour. But thank you, dear, for being so understanding."

"You're welcome…?" Graham said confused as Regina walked out.

* * *

Emma was hard at work in her office. She loved working in an office like this, growing up it was something she never thought could happen. People like her never got opportunities like this. That's why she was so focus and so determined to be the best she could. That unmeasured ambition and drive was what lost her, her family once. She couldn't let work come in between her family life this time. She deserved better than that, Regina and Henry did also.

"Ex-wife on line one." Tiffany, Emma's secretary announced through the phone. "Do I put her through or are we on the outs with her today?"

"Its fine, Tiff, put her through." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Hey." Emma said to Regina.

"Hello. Its pleasant to see that your phone etiquette is improving." Regina said.

"Just for you, babe." Emma said with a small laugh. "What can I help you with?"

"I made an appointment with Dr. Hopper today." Regina announced. "Can you make it to Storybrook this Friday at 2:30pm?

"Let me check." Emma said as she checked her calendar. "Yeah, I'll have Tiff move some stuff around and I'll be able to make it."

"I'm glad to hear so." Regina said.

"Did you talk to Graham?" Emma asked tentatively.

"I did." Regina said.

"How did it go?" Emma asked.

"As well as this things go." Regina said. "However you need to talk with your friend Ms. Blanchard about what the words you need to keep quiet really entail."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Apparently Sydney overheard her talking with Ruby about it." Regina said. "Of course once he knew the whole town knew."

"And you know this how?" Emma asked.

"I'm the Mayor, dear." Regina said. "I have ears everywhere."

"Which means you unbuttoned the top buttons of your shirt when you went to ask Sydney if he knew anything." Emma said. "Which, by the way, is not necessary because that guy would walk through fire if you just suggest so."

"He's a means to an end, dear." Regina said nonchalantly. "No need to be jealous."

"That's so Machiavelli of you." Emma said. "And I'm not jealous, I know he is no competition for me."

"Is that so?" Regina asked amused.

"Yes it is." Emma said. "He can't give you what I can."

"Which is?" Regina asked feigning disinterest.

"Mind-blowing, Earth shattering orgasms." Emma said. "I know for a fact that I'm the best you've every had so I'm not worried in the least."

"Cocky now, are we?" Regina said.

"What are you wearing?" Emma said with a smirk.

"Emma! I'm at work." Regina reprimanded.

"So am I." Emma said. "Answer the question."

"I have to go." Regina said knowing that this conversation was entering dangerous territory.

"You're no fun." Emma almost pouted.

"I'll see you on Friday?" Regina asked needing reassurance.

"You bet." Emma said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* * *

It was Friday and Emma had taken the day off to help Ruby move to a new apartment. She had called Regina very early in the morning to tell her that she was going to be in Storybrook all day. Emma arrived in Storybrook just in time to accompany Regina to see Henry off to school. For Henry it was a pleasant surprise to see his mom before going to school, he could see the lack of animosity between his mothers and that made him very happy. After sending Henry to school for the day Emma and Regina agreed to have lunch before going to their session with Archie. They were both very nervous at the thought of talking about their marital problems with a person foreign to their marriage.

"Hey, are you home?" Emma asked as soon as Regina answered her phone.

"I'm at the office." Regina said. "Why?"

"Because I'm sweaty as fuck, I need a shower and Ruby doesn't have any hot water." Emma explained. "I was hoping I could shower in your house before we go out to lunch."

"Fine." Regina said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll meet you at home in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, babe. I really appreciate it." Emma said.

"Stop calling me that." Regina said before she hanged up on Emma.

* * *

Regina led Emma towards the bathroom in the master bedroom. She was avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Emma was wearing a tank top and the shortest pants known to men. The sweat running down her cleavage and the hair sticking to her face and neck was too much for Regina to handle.

"Why don't you come join me?" Emma said putting her mouth on Regina's neck as she grabbed her from behind.

"Emma…" Regina said closing her eyes briefly.

"Come on." Emma said. "I need you to scrub my back for me."

"Emma, we can't." Regina said.

"Can't do what?" Emma said softly near Regina's ear. "Shower? I just want to shower with you." She said as she pulled Regina's shirt out of her skirt. "Shower with me."

"I have to go back to work." Regina said however Emma was not taking no for an answer and started to pepper her neck with soft kisses. Emma's hold on Regina was tight, one hand was on her stomach and the other was hiking up her skirt.

"You can be a little late." Emma said as her hand reached Regina's underwear. "Or a lot."

"Don't start something you can't finish." Regina said when she felt Emma's hand inside her underwear.

"Who says I can't?" Emma asked. "Come shower with me. I know you want it." Her fingers went deeper inside Regina's lacey underwear. Emma started to rub Regina's clit softly – too softly. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Regina said with a hiss as she tangled her fingers through Emma's hair.

"Come shower with me and I'll make you feel even better." Emma whispered against Regina's ear.

"Fine." Regina said taking Emma's hand out and turning around to face her. "But this is the last time. At least until we figure everything out."

"Awesome." Emma said taking her tank top and shorts off in what seemed like one fell swoop.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Regina asked as they dried themselves off.

"I think that's a text message." Emma said. "Can you pass me my phone? Is in the back pocket of my pants." Regina retrieved the phone from Emma's pants and threw it in her direction. Emma barely made the catch. "Thanks." Emma read the text message, sent a quick response and left near the sink. "Do you still want to go out to lunch or would you rather eat something here?"

"What do you want to do?" Regina asked as she finished getting dressed.

"I don't know. I just want to spend time with you." Emma said with a smile. "I could cook something for you if you want."

"Cook what? A sandwich?" Regina said with a huff.

"Hey! I take offence in that." Emma said before she kissed Regina's lips. "Just you wait. I'll make you something amazing."

"You better." Regina said pulling Emma close by the collar of her shirt. They shared a quick kiss before Regina gave Emma's ass a playful slap. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

"Alright, boss." Emma said playfully. "Stay up here ok? I'll call you when it's ready."

"Fine." Regina said. "Just don't burn down my kitchen."

Regina went to clean up the mess they made in the bathroom but before she could get anything done she realized that Emma had left her phone in the bathroom. She debated with herself whether if she should look through it or not. Curiosity was killing her. Who texted Emma and why? It could be from work and if its from work Emma wouldn't mind Regina seeing it. And with that thought Regina won the debate with herself and decided to take a look through Emma's phone.

Emma's password was a breeze for Regina to decipher. Regina was about to go through Emma's text messages when the phone started buzzing in her hand announcing an incoming message. Regina opened it and read the conversation between Emma and a Rachel.

**"hey, hottie! im near your office. Can we meet? ;) – Rach**

**"**_No." – Emma_

**"That's a shame. I was hoping we could have some fun like last time. :(" – Rach**

Regina wanted to know who was this Rachel Emma was texting with. She couldn't tolerate the thought of Emma seeing someone else. Of course she wasn't naïve enough to believe that Emma had not been with anyone in the last two years. But that didn't mean she wanted to think about it let alone know about Emma's flings.

Regina kept going through Emma's text messages; she saw that Emma had texted Ruby recently and curiosity got the best of her once more.

"**babeeeee, cant wait to see you tomorrow! Thanks for the help" – Rubs**

_"lol no worries, Rubes. Happy to help. Love you too." – Ems. _

**"aww. Fyi ur ex just walked in. she's in a good mood. r u still sleeping with her?" – Rubs**

_"I haven't in a while. Though, I hope that changes soon. I have needs." – Ems_

**"If she doesn't give you any remember that my doors and my legs are always opened for you." – Rubs. **

_"lol I'll keep that in mind." – Ems. _

Regina didn't know what to make of Emma's messages with Ruby. Should she be mad that they were talking about their private life casually? Should she be mad that Ruby was so shamelessly flirting with Emma? And most of all should she be mad that Emma had obviously been with other people while they were apart? She had no moral authority to be mad at Emma, deep down she knew that. However jealousy was a funny thing that stopped her brain from functioning correctly.

* * *

"You forgot your phone upstairs." Regina said coldly as she almost threw Emma's phone against the counter.

"Oh thanks for bringing it down." Emma said too focus on what was going on in the stove to notice Regina's mood. "This is almost done, by the way. You came down just in time."

"Are we seeing other people?" Regina asked seemly out of nowhere. The question made Emma stop in her tracks. She turned off the stove and served the angel pasta with shrimp she cooked into two plates. When she handed the food to Regina, she took a minute to take in the expression in her face. It was clear Regina was upset. She just didn't know if Regina was angry or sad. It was always very hard to tell with Regina.

"Are we seeing each other?" Emma asked. The lawyer in her knew that giving her a straight answer could be very dangerous.

"Isn't that why we're going to see Dr. Hopper?" Regina asked. "I thought you wanted to fix our relationship."

"And I do!" Emma said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"You got a text from a Rachel" Regina said.

"And you read it." Emma said not appearing to be surprised.

"Accidentally." Regina said.

"Of course." Emma said knowing Regina was full of bullshit. "Listen, Rachel is just a friend that used to work at my office."

"Just a friend?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Emma said with a nod.

"And nothing of a sexual nature has ever happened between the two of you?" Regina asked.

"What? Am I being interrogated? Do I need to call my attorney?" Emma joked. The joke was not appreciated by Regina.

"You are an attorney." Regina pointed out. "Answer the question."

"Yes. We had sex a couple of times." Emma said. "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Regina said as she started to eat. They sat next to each other as they ate in silence. Regina knew she had no right to be mad, it was hypocritical of her but her pride didn't allow her to say that to Emma.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Emma asked.

"I'm simply enjoying my lunch." Regina said.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked. "Told you I could cook."

"Its very pleasant, dear." Regina said. "Thank for cooking."

They stayed in silent for a few seconds more.

"I'm not jealous." Regina said.

"Never said you were." Emma said trying her hardest to suppress a smirk.

"Well good. Because I'm not." Regina said.

"Hey! If you say it, I believe it. But thank you for clarifying." Emma said. "I really appreciate it."

"I just wanted to know where we stand. Now I know that we're allowed to see other people." Regina said. "I'm fine with that."

"Stop." Emma said turning in her seat to face Regina. "Stop it with the passive aggressiveness. If you're mad at me just say it. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me and not wait until I magically find out."

"Fine." Regina said. "I'm furious that you slept with someone else. I don't like the way Ruby flirts with you and how you encourage it. Most of all I hate that I have no right at all to say anything to you because until not so long ago I had a boyfriend."

"Thank you for telling me." Emma said. "But just so we're clear I'm not seeing anyone else. I said I wanted to make this work with you and I meant it. I'm all in. I don't want anyone else."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Regina said. "I know I'm in no moral position to be jealous but I can't help feeling what I feel."

"I know." Emma said before she kissed Regina. "I think it's hot when you're jealous. I just hate it when you don't tell me what's going on. I'm glad you told me."

"Just so we're clear, there's no one else, right?" Regina asked.

"No one else." Emma assured her. "Just you."

"I'm the only one?" Regina asked with a sly smirk.

"Mmhmm." Emma said kissing Regina once more.

"We're going to be late for our appointment with Dr. Hopper if we continue this." Regina said.

"I know, I know." Emma said. "Let me clean this up and we'll be on our way."

"No. You made lunch, which was delicious by the way, I'll clean up." Regina said with a smile as she gave Emma's hand a squeeze.

"I'll help you." Emma said with a smile. "We'll clean up together."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

Regina and Emma held hands as they entered Archie's office. They sat close together on the couch with their hands still clasped together. It was nerve wracking to sit in front of someone who in a second will start to tear through your marriage and point out all the ways you went wrong.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Archie said in his usual chipper tone. "How are we doing today?"

"I think we're actually doing pretty good today." Emma said with a smile as she gave Regina's hand a squeeze.

"I have to agree with you." Regina said to Emma. "Things could certainly be worse."

"Is this the first time you've tried couples counseling?" Archie asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered.

"That is correct." Regina answered seemly at the same time that Emma did.

Archie went on to tell them about doctor-patient confidentiality and everything it meant. As he kept talking Emma and Regina started to feel more at ease. It wasn't as uncomfortable as they thought. That lasted until Archie started asking tougher questions.

"When do you think your marriage started to deteriorate?" Archie asked. Emma and Regina looked at each other trying to figure out who would speak first.

"When Regina ran for Mayor the first time." Emma said confidence.

"I disagree with you." Regina said. "It was when you took that job in Boston."

"What?" Emma asked. "Of course not. When you decided to run against Gold everything became about the election, every single one of our conversations was about the election."

"You worked two hours away, Emma." Regina said. "We barely had any conversations."

"We had bills to take care of, I had to take that job." Emma said.

"I was more than happy to take care of our expenses, dear, you know that." Regina said calmly.

"I wasn't going to let you hold that over my head." Emma said with a huff.

Regina's mouth hanged open and Archie sensed that if he didn't intervened soon things could take a turn for the worse.

"Let's try to find the root of-" Archie started to stutter nervously.

"The fact that you think that I would use my money as leverage in our relationship speaks volumes about what you think of me." Regina said feeling slightly offended.

"Because you've never thrown your money in my face?" Emma asked rhetorically. There was a moment of silence when no one really knew what to say next. Archie saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally intervene.

"Lets not start by pointing fingers." Archie said. "So Emma, money being used as a weapon in the power dynamics of your relationship is a concern of yours, right?"

"You could say that." Emma said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Very well." Archie said. "Regina-"

"I can't believe you implied that I use my money to control you." Regina said interrupting Archie once more.

"I didn't say that." Emma said. "But you do try to control me in any way you can. You just need to be in constant control of everything."

"I do not try to control you." Regina said sounding appalled.

"Yes, you do." Emma said.

"We're losing focus here." Archie said. "Emma, where do you think Regina's need for control comes from?"

"I don't know." Emma said. "I don't think that she trusts my judgment enough."

"Regina, how do you respond to that?" Archie asked.

"I do trust your judgment." Regina said shifting in her seat so she could face Emma. "What makes you think I don't?"

"You've made every mayor decision in our marriage." Emma said. "From when we were going to get married, to where we were going to live to every decision regarding Henry."

"When we got married you were still in college, when we had Henry you were in Law School. I didn't want to bother you." Regina said. "I didn't want to make things too overwhelming for you." Regina took Emma's hands in hers. "I'm sorry if at times it seemed like I was using my money as leverage in our relationship. Although I have a controlling nature, my intention was never to control you."

"I want to be bothered and overwhelmed." Emma said. "You don't need to be so in control all of the time. You got me, you can count on me."

* * *

The rest of the session ran fairly smooth. They stopped making accusations and pointing fingers and started talking about what bothered them and why. With Archie there, they were forced to talk calmly without insulting each other like they always did.

"That was interesting." Emma said as they walked hand in hand towards Emma's car.

"That's one way to describe it." Regina said.

"I'm glad we did it, though." Emma said throwing a half-smile in Regina's direction.

"Me too." Regina said. "I think we still have a lot we need to work on, but at least we're on the right path this time around."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Emma said. "Archie is right, you know…"

"Right about what, dear?" Regina asked.

"We need to find a better way to communicate." Emma said. "We can't just yell insults at each other every time we're having an argument."

"I know." Regina said. "We need to talk to each other, not at each other."

"I see someone was paying attention in class." Emma said as they got inside the car.

"What can I say? I'm a very good student." Regina said.

"I've always wondered where Henry got that from." Emma said.

"He is very focus and determined like his mother." Regina said.

"Of course he is." Emma said rolling her eyes a little bit. "Speaking of Henry…what are we telling him?"

"About…?" Regina asked confused.

"About us." Emma said like it was an obvious thing. "What are we telling Henry about us?

"Nothing. Yet." Regina said. "We should wait until things are more solid between us. I don't want to give him any hopes and then have things not work out."

"Yeah, that shit could scar him for life." Emma said.

* * *

They made idle talk as they drove from Archie's office to Regina's house. It was pleasant how they could discuss things without it turning into an epic fight. Everything was still a work in process and they were bound to slip into old habits every once in a while but still the progress was evident.

"Do you want to have dinner here before you head out with Henry?" Regina asked as they got out of the car.

"Sure." Emma said. "I'm sure Henry would appreciate that more than stopping at a McDonalds on the way home."

"You feed him fast foods?" Regina asked stopping in her tracks.

"What? No, no." Emma sputtered out nervously. "Not always…"

"We will talk about this later." Regina said as they entered the house.

"Oh Ms. Mills, you're home." Belle said when she saw Regina and Emma enter the house. "Henry already did his homework and is all packed for the weekend."

"Thank you, Belle." Regina said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh nothing, please." Belle said. "I love watching over Henry."

"I insist." Regina said reaching for the wallet in her purse.

"I got it." Emma said taking out her own wallet out. "How much is it, Belle?"

"Like I said, its nothing." Belle said with a smile.

"Ok, well how about this: the next time you're at Grannie's anything and everything you have its on me?" Emma asked. "You can tell Ruby to put it on my tab."

"If you insist." Belle said. "I will get going now. Don't doubt to call me any time you need me to watch Henry."

"We- I will call you next time." Regina stumbled to say, having Emma around so often made her fall into that intimacy she used to know so well. "That was very generous of you." She said to Emma once Belle was out of earshot.

"Not really." Emma said. "I'm taking it out of your alimony check."

"I should have known." Regina said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll go get dinner ready."

* * *

"Are you sick?" Henry asked out of nowhere.

Dinner had been amazing. Conversation flew easily, jokes were made and the best of all was that by the end of dinner no one had called anyone a bitch. All in all it was a pretty successful day.

"Why would you ask that?" Emma asked hesitantly trying to figure out what Henry meant with that question.

"This is the second time this week that you've had dinner with my mom." Henry said. "And you didn't even fight."

"And that's a bad thing?" Emma asked.

"That depends…are you sick?" Henry asked once more.

"No, kid, I'm not sick." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Is mom sick?" Henry asked. "Is that why you're being so nice to her?"

"No, your mom is not sick." Emma said. "No one is sick, ok?"

"Then why are you guys being so nice to each other?" Henry asked.

"Because we love you." Emma said. "We know you don't like it when we fight so we're trying not to fight anymore."

"So…you're friends now?" Henry asked trying to make sense of Emma's response.

"Kind of…yeah." Emma said.

"I guess that makes sense." Henry said. "She broke up with Graham." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"She told you that?" Emma decided to make sure she knew the whole story before making a statement about it. Again, those years in law school became very useful.

"I heard Sydney talking about it." Henry said. "Did you know he has a crush on mom?"

"Yeah, kid. Everyone is painfully aware of his crush on your mom." Emma said.

"Do you think he'll ask her on a date?" Henry asked sounding a little bit concerned.

"Probably." Emma said with a shrug. "You're mom is a very attractive woman, people are bound to want her attention."

"Do you think she'll go out with Sydney?" Henry asked. "Cause I'll much rather have Graham around than Sydney. Anything is better than Sydney."

"I don't think your mom will go out with Sydney." Emma said with puff. "Regina is more woman than he could handle." Emma accidentally said out loud.

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"Never mind." Emma said. "Look, kid, you need to be less invested in your mom's love life, ok?"

"You're right, you're right." Henry said. "How is your love life? Are you dating anyone? Will you give me a younger brother or sister? Because I don't know how I will handle those types of news, I really enjoy being an only child and the center of all of your attention." He said with an annoyingly cute smile.

"I refuse to answer those questions." Emma said.

"Come on, you can tell me." Henry said. "I can handle it."

"You're not getting a younger sibling any time soon, if that's what you're worried about." Emma said. "I'm happy having an only son, even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey, did you know that Ruby is in love with Belle?" Henry asked.

"Henry…" Emma said. "You need to stop listening to the conversations people have in the diner."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Henry said, when he saw the look his mother gave him, he decided to rephrase. "I wasn't eavesdropping, this time."

"Aha." Emma said knowing he was full of shit.

"It's true! I saw the way Ruby looks at Belle." Henry said. "It's the same way you look at my mom, except you know without all the bitterness and regret."

"You need to stop playing cupid." Emma said. "And you need to get more friends your own age. Bitterness and regret? Really?"

"It's the truth." Henry mumbled.

"Ok, enough." Emma said as she turned the music on the radio a little bit louder. "Let's just enjoy the music."

"Ok." Henry said. "Can you put on Lana del Rey?"

"Fine." Emma said after taking the request into serious consideration. "Just don't tell your mom about it."

"Deal." He said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

* * *

Since Emma had returned Henry to Storybrook on Sunday things had been running smoothly. She was still working hard in Boston but took the time throughout the day to call Regina and Henry to see what they were up to. She really wanted to make things work with Regina and that meant putting some extra effort to keep in touch.

"You have Henry on line one." Tiffany announced through the phone.

"Got it." Emma said to her secretary before she took the call from her son. "What's up, kid?"

"So I've been thinking…" Henry said.

"God help us all." Emma muttered.

"I'm serious, mom." Henry said. "You known ma's birthday is this Sunday."

"I'm aware, yes." Emma said.

"So I was talking to Ruby and she thought it would be an awesome idea if we would throw her a surprise party at the diner." Henry said eagerly.

"I don't know about that, Henry." Emma said. She didn't want to completely disregard Henry's idea but deep down she knew that Regina would hate the thought of a surprise party. "You know Regina is not the most social person, I don't know how she'll like a surprise party."

"She'll love it." Henry said convinced. "Ruby and I will plan all of it we just need an investor."

"Of course you do." Emma said with a sigh. "I'm still not sure if this is the best of ideas but I'll send Ruby some money so you can make this party happen."

"Thanks, mom." Henry said enthusiastically. "Remember is a surprise party, you can't tell her anything."

"Relax, I wont tell her anything." Emma said lying through her teeth. She knew that Regina hated surprises and if Regina found out that Emma knew about this party beforehand and didn't had the courtesy to at least give her a warning, things could get ugly, really ugly. "I have to get back to work now but I'll call you later tonight ok?"

"Ok. Love you, thank you for the money." Henry said hanging up before Emma could get another word in.

* * *

Before calling Regina, Emma called Ruby to get the details from an actual adult about this whole party that Henry was so intent on throwing. After organizing herself with Ruby she called Regina and gave her the heads up. Even though the thought of spending her birthday with the likes of the people who frequent the diner, she was moved by the fact that Henry was going through such troubles to throw her a birthday party.

"Hey, if you want to stay with Henry for the weekend that's fine by me." Emma said to Regina.

"No, no. Weekends are the only time you get to spend with him." Regina said. "I'm not going to take that away from either of you."

"Its fine, Regina." Emma said. "We're not coming to Boston this weekend. We're staying at Ruby's. Somehow I got coaxed into helping with the set up so…"

"You're staying with Ruby?" Regina asked not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yeah." Emma said. "It's more practical than driving from Boston to Storybrook every day of the weekend and its more comfortable than staying at Grannie's."

"Why don't you just stay at home with me?" Regina asked. "That way we can both spend the weekend with Henry."

"Really, Regina?" Emma asked warily. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Yes." Regina said and Emma could almost see her eyes rolling. "You'll sleep in the guest room and I will sleep in my room."

"Are you suggesting this because you're jealous of Ruby?" Emma asked. "Or is it because you want to sleep with me?"

"I am suggesting it because it is a practical solution to our predicament." Regina said. "And I am not jealous of Ruby." She said the name with disdain.

"Of course you're not." Emma said. "Fine, fine. I'll stay with you. In your house, I mean."

"Perfect. I'll have the guest room ready for you." Regina said.

"This will be just like old times. You sleeping in our bed, me sleeping in the guest room…" Emma commented casually. "The only difference is that we're not going to be pissed off at each other this time."

"You might be speaking too soon." Regina said.

* * *

On Friday night Emma and Regina found themselves stumbling with each other. They tried to treat each other in a way that was friendly enough to make Henry comfortable but distant enough that wouldn't make him think that something else was going on.

"Henry, just an hour of T.V. tonight." Emma said. "Remember we have that thing in the morning."

"What thing?" Henry asked.

"The thing, Henry. Remember?" Emma said.

"Oh yeah. Right." Henry said. "The thing."

"Do I even want to know?" Regina asked.

"Probably not." Henry said.

"Its best if you don't." Emma said.

* * *

"Emma, stop." Regina said with a chuckle as Emma kissed and sucked her neck. They were walking backwards towards Regina's room stumbling with the walls. "You've been working out, haven't you?" Regina asked as she ran her hands through Emma's toned stomach.

"A little bit here and there." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Take that shirt off and show me." Regina said before she grabbed Emma's face crashing their lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"God, you're so fucking hot." Emma said as she slid her hands down to grab Regina's ass.

"Keep it down." Regina said. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"I thought you said this wasn't happening again." Emma said as they toppled into the bedroom. Regina ignored Emma's comment, proceeding to kiss her neck and slip her hands inside her shirt. "Cause, you know, if you would rather not do anything until things are more…more…more stable between us, I totally get it."

"You need to shut up and fuck me." Regina said pulling away from Emma for a second so she could look into her eye and see that she wasn't fucking around. She wanted to have sex and she wanted to have sex right now.

"Shutting up." Emma said as she pulled Regina close to her again.

* * *

"Please act surprised." Emma said to Regina as they arrived to the diner's parking lot. "You look really beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, dear." Regina said. "You look rather lovely yourself." She said before leaning over to the driver's seat to peck Emma's lips.

"Happy birthday." Emma whispered against Regina's lips.

"Thank you." She said before she pecked Emma's lips once more.

"Please, please, try to act surprised." Emma said. "Henry worked really hard on this party."

"I know, dear. I'll do my best." Regina said.

"That's all I ask." Emma said. "Stay right here." She said as she got out of the car and went to open the door for Regina.

"I see chivalry is not dead." Regina said clearly impressed.

"It's your birthday." Emma said with a shrug.

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when Regina opened the door to the diner.

"Happy birthday, mom." Henry said as he ran towards Regina involving her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Henry." Regina said. "This is all very nice."

"Happy birthday, baby mama." Emma said giving Regina a hug of her own.

"Don't call me that." Regina said coldly, nevertheless she held on to Emma's hug for a few seconds more.

* * *

Everyone at the party seemed really happy to be there, everyone was whishing Regina a happy birthday and giving her presents. For someone so adamant against birthday parties she seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"You're taking all of this really well. I have to say that I'm very impressed." Kathryn said to Regina.

"I had time to prepare." Regina said at the look of confusion from Kathryn she decided to elaborate. "Emma warned me."

"I was going to, but then I thought it would be hilarious to see your expression of panic and despair and decided against it." Kathryn said with a shrug.

"Thank you, always the dedicated friend." Regina said nonchalantly. She accidentally locked eyes with Emma and Emma on her part sent her way a small wave.

"What was that about?" Kathryn said the interchange not lost on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said defensively.

"Don't think I didn't see what just happened." Kathryn said. "Oh and I know that she stayed at your place this weekend. Did you have sex? I bet you did. I'm betting Emma is good in bed maybe a little clumsy but good nonetheless."

"What?" Regina asked. "You think about how good my wife is in bed? What the hell Kathryn?"

"Ex-wife. And its just mere curiosity." Kathryn said. "Is she clumsy though? Because I've seen her spill drinks all over herself more times than I'd like to count."

"We're not having this conversation." Regina said getting annoyed by her friend's incessant questions.

"Come on, we've never talked about this." Kathryn said. "Humor me a little bit."

"She was a little…inexperienced when we first met, but I've trained her well." Regina said with a smirk. "Trust me, there is nothing clumsy about Emma Swan in bed."

"Did you take a trip down memory lane this weekend?" Kathryn asked wanting the juicy gossip. "Is that why you've had such a great attitude about this whole ordeal?"

"I'm not answering that question." Regina said walking away from Kathryn and her incredibly invasive questions.

* * *

"Hey, you having fun?" Emma asked when she saw Emma walking towards her.

"Surprisingly, I am." Regina said with a smile.

"I have something for you." Emma said as she took Regina by the hand dragging her to the back of the diner where they could have some privacy. "I bought you a present."

"Oh Emma, you shouldn't have." Regina said. "This party is present enough."

"No, this is Henry's gift to you. Now this-" Emma said reaching into the right pocket of her jacket. "is my gift to you."

"What is it?" Regina asked excitedly as she tore the wrapping paper off. "Oh Emma." She said when she opened the rectangular box, which contained a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked.

"I love it. Its gorgeous." Regina said. "Thank you." She said giving Emma a small kiss.

"I thought it was classy and beautiful." Emma said. "Just like you."

"Thank you." Regina said once more. "Help me put it on."

"Of course." Emma said as she put the bracelet on Regina's wrist. "It looks even more amazing on you."

"Its perfect, Emma." Regina said before she gave one more kiss to Emma.

"I'm glad you like it." Emma said. "Now come on, let get back to the party before they come looking for us."

They walked hand in hand back to the party only letting go when they saw Kathryn staring at them from a distance. It seemed like everyone was having fun. Ruby was dancing with Henry, Mary-Margaret and David were dancing close together, Kathryn was gossiping with Belle. All in all it seemed like a very successful pary.

"Come on, let's dace." Emma said dragging Regina closer to her by the hand.

"I'm not dancing with you." Regina said.

"Why not?" Emma asked feeling slightly rejected.

"Because you're a horrible dancer, dear." Regina said.

"No, I'm not." Emma said. "Look at Henry, he got all of his moves from me." Henry's dancing was all over the place, but at least it looked like he was having fun.

"Exactly." Regina said.

"Come on." Emma said pulling Regina close to her body. "Don't be a spoil sport."

"You can't dance." Regina said with a chuckle.

"Then teach me." Emma said as she kept moving Regina's body with her own.

"Fine. But please do try to keep up." Regina said with a smile as she took Emma's hand and lead her to where everyone else was dancing.

This was the first time in two years that Regina could truly say that she had a good birthday. She didn't need the big party full of people or all the presents she didn't even want. For her it was enough to know that the two people she cared about the most cared enough about her to make sure she had a happy birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and private messages. I really appreciate them. Please keep `em coming. There are about two chapters left to this story. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"He's beat." Regina said after Henry went to bed.

"Yeah, but he had a blast." Emma said. "He worked really hard on that party. I'm glad he had fun."

"It was a really nice party." Regina said. "I had fun as well."

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Emma asked occupying Regina's personal space.

"I did." Regina said putting her arms around Emma's neck.

"I'm glad." Emma said closing the small gap between them to give Regina a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of being with each other without having to say a word. There was no one around but them and for a few more seconds they allowed themselves to indulge.

"Stay." Regina whispered against Emma's lips. "Stay with me tonight."

"I can't." Emma said pulling away slightly.

"Why not?" Regina asked closing the space Emma had put in between them.

"I have a meeting early in the morning." Emma said. "If I stay here there is no way I will make it on time."

"Cancel it." Regina said. "Stay with me." She said as she moved her kisses from Emma's mouth to Emma's neck.

"I can't, I really, really can't." Emma said. "I need to be getting back to Boston."

"You're doing it again." Regina said annoyed as she pulled away completely from Emma.

"I'm doing what exactly?" Emma asked confused. Whatever Regina meant by that comment, Emma knew that it was best to thread carefully.

"Putting your job before me." Regina said as she walked towards her room wanting to get away from Emma.

"I'm trying to meet my responsibilities here." Emma said as she followed Regina to the bedroom. "I can't just blow off a work thing because you want to get laid tonight."

"Go away." Regina said annoyed.

"No, listen, we've had a good couple of days, lets not ruin that." Emma said to Regina whom sat in front of her vanity to remove her make up. "I don't want to go and have you mad at me all week."

"I'm not mad." Regina said with a deep sigh. "You can go with a clear conscience."

"Regina, I know you better than that." Emma said. "Come on, I'll-"

"You'll make it up to me during the week." Regina said making Emma gape at her with an open mouth. "Yeah, I've heard all of it before, so you can save yourself the trouble."

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked feeling frustrated.

"I want you to put me first." Regina said. "But if you don't want to stay, God knows I can't make you."

"I am putting you first!" Emma said. "But the one time I can't do what you want everything else I've done these past couple of weeks goes to hell. You always do this shit. I can never win with you."

"I wanted you to spend a night with me." Regina said. "Excuse me if that is way too much to ask of you."

"I spend the whole weekend here with you!" Emma said. "I know what you wanted and I want to give you that but I can't."

"You didn't spend the weekend with me." Regina said. "You spend it with your son."

"Come on, Regina." Emma said. "You know that's not fair."

"Please, go away." Regina said.

"Don't- don't do that." Emma said. "I thought you wanted to make things different this time around."

"Are you staying tonight?" Regina asked turning around so she could face Emma.

"You know I can't." Emma said.

"Then please let yourself out." Regina said turning back to face the mirror.

"You're being unreasonable and you know it." Emma said getting frustrated when she didn't get any response from Regina. "I'm trying here, I really am. But I am only human Regina and I can't be everywhere at once. I wish I could stay with you tonight but I can't." Regina still not uttered a word. "Ok, fine. I give up. Whenever you're ready to talk like an adult, give me a call." Emma said before she slammed the bedroom door on her way out making Regina jump with the loud thud.

* * *

A few days passed and Emma didn't hear word from Regina. She didn't know how to act. On one hand she got why Regina was upset but on the other she wanted a little support and understanding from Regina. It was like they took one step forward and two steps back. Fixing things was a two way street and a job Emma couldn't do alone so she waited until Regina called her to apologize. She was done apologizing for things she could not change.

"Emma, there's someone here to see you." Tiffany said through the phone.

"Do they have an appointment?" Emma asked. "I'm really busy today."

"They say it's of a personal matter." Tiffany said.

"Personal?" Emma asked more to herself than to Tiffany.

"That's what they say." Tiffany said. "Should I let them pass or should I send them on their way?"

"Fuck it, let them pass." Emma said too curious to send this mystery person on their way. Emma got back to reading the papers she was reading before being interrupted by Tiffany's call.

"Hello, Emma. Are you too busy?" Regina asked from the doorway of Emma's office.

"No…what are you doing here?" Emma said, her eyes never leaving Regina's body as she sat in a chair in front of Emma's desk.

"To be quite honest, I have no idea." Regina said as she folded her hands on her lap looking very regal as per usual.

"Alright." Emma said taking a deep breath. "Are you here to discuss legal advice? Because if that's the case you need to make an appointment."

"Don't be absurd, Emma. Why would I need legal advice from you of all people?" Regina said.

"Because I'm a fucking great lawyer." Emma said like the mere question was offensive.

"I'm still better than you." Regina said straightening up in her seat.

"Whatever, Regina." Emma said not having time for this silly argument. "What are you here for?"

"I already told you, I'm not sure." Regina said. "Henry told me that you two talked about you moving closer to Storybrook. I wander why you never mentioned anything about this to me."

"Because nothing is set in stone." Emma defended.

"And you thought it was a good idea to mention it Henry, a ten year old child?" Regina asked annoyed.

"I said that I would look into moving closer to Storybrook not that I was in fact moving back to Storybrook. He seemed to understand it fine when we talked about it." Emma said. "The firm is expanding and there maybe an opportunity for me to manage a branch in Maine. But like I said, nothing is said in stone."

"And you couldn't think of mentioning this to me?" Regina asked.

"No, I did not." Emma said. "Is this what you came here for? You could have just called, you know?"

"Why does it bother you so much that I'm here to see you?" Regina asked. "Are you expecting someone and I'm being a nuisance?"

"Yes, Regina. I'm expecting a hot booty call in my place of business." Emma said irritated.

"I do not care for sass." Regina said. "I was simply asking a question."

"A stupid question." Emma said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so tired of this shit." She whispered to herself.

"Of that 'shit' exactly?" Regina asked.

"I can't keep doing this alone, Regina." Emma said exhausted. "I need you to work with me not against me. I've done everything I can to make things right between us but the moment I can't do one thing you want me to do everything else goes to hell. I'm only human, Regina. You can't possibly expect me to make you happy all of the time. I need some support too, you know? Is not all about you and what you feel. I have feelings too."

"Emma…I-" Regina said still processing Emma's words.

"I'm taking my lunch break now." Emma said standing up from her seat desperate to get away from Regina. "You can let yourself out whenever you're ready." She said before she walked out of her office.

* * *

"What the fuck, Tiffany?" Emma almost yelled at her secretary. "A little heads up next time!"

"I'm sorry, she told me not to say anything." Tiffany said looking sheepishly.

"Who signs your paycheck? Regina or me?" Emma said. "Think really hard about that next time you decide to play me like that."

"I'm sorry, she's really imposing and I was really intimidated." Tiffany said.

"You're so weak is disgusting." Emma said with disdain. "I'm going to lunch. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Hey, can you bring me a salad from that place across the street?" Tiffany asked.

"Bad secretaries don't get lunch from their bosses, Judas." Emma said before she walked away.

* * *

Emma got back to her office, after having lunch and walking around the block to clear her mind before immersing herself back into work. Much to her surprise when she entered her office Regina was still sitting there.

"What are you still doing here?" Emma said sounding more tired than bothered.

"I am going to say something to you and I need you not to interrupt me." Regina said. "Can you do that for me?"

"I can." Emma said as she walked deeper into her office to sit on the chair next to Regina.

"I was being petty on Sunday night. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I understand that on certain situations work comes first. I wanted to spend the night with you and when you said you couldn't I felt abandoned. I know you didn't mean for me to feel that way but I did." Regina said before she took Emma's hand in hers. "I apologize if I've been making you feel unappreciated. I know you're trying really hard; I have to admit that I have been letting you do all the work. I'm sorry. From now on I will make a better effort to be more understanding towards you."

"Thank you." Emma said. "That's all I wanted. I'm not going to be perfect all the time and I don't ask you to be perfect all the time. I just want to be understood and I want to understand you. We need to talk more, Regina. We need to communicate better. You can't just be mad at me and give me the silent treatment because that shit annoys the fuck out of me. We don't get anywhere when you get closed off like that."

"I was hurt on Sunday night, I hate that you have the power to hurt me like that." Regina said. "It felt like when we were married and you canceled our dates because you were needed at the office. I was hurt and I wanted to hurt you back."

"I'm sorry but I can't keep apologizing for stuff that happened before our divorce." Emma said. "I can promise you that I will never ever cancel on you ever again but I'm done apologizing for stuff I can't fix anymore."

"And I don't want you to apologize." Regina said.

"We can't keep holding grudges." Emma said.

"I know. Its exhausting to be mad at you." Regina said.

"Then I really don't know why you get mad at me so often." Emma said. "It's a wonder to me."

"You can be a terribly irritating person at times, darling." Regina said.

"You say irritating, other people say adorable." Emma said. "I guess it's in the eye of the beholder."

"What other people, exactly? Who is calling you adorable?" Regina inquired.

"Oh you know, people." Emma said noncommittally.

"You're awful, did you know that?" Regina asked with a smile.

"You love me anyway." Emma said.

"That I do, dear." Regina said before closing the space between them.

"I love you, too." Emma said as she smiled into the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

* * *

After what happened in Emma's office things had gotten easier between Emma and Regina. They had been making a point of talking to each other and being kinder towards each other. It's been working for them and Henry has been noticing the change in his mothers behavior towards each other. He no longer overhears them insulting each other. This is a welcomed change for him, he is happy things are changing.

"Hey, do you have a second to talk?" Emma said to Regina through the phone.

"Yes, dear, what's on your mind?" Regina asked.

"Do you have any free time this week?" Emma asked. "I want to take you out, I have something important I want to tell you."

"Should I be worried?" Regina asked concerned upon hearing Emma's ominous tone.

"No, no. Can you come down to Boston on Thursday?" Emma asked. "I want to take you out."

"Yes, I believe I can go down to Boston on Thursday. I'll hire a babysitter for Henry." Regina said. "Is everything alright, Emma?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Everything is fine." Emma said reassuringly. "I just need to talk to you about something, that's all."

"Nothing serious?" Regina asked nervously.

"A little bit, but its best if we just talk face to face ok?" Emma said.

"Fine. I'll see you on Thursday, dear." Regina said.

"See you then." Emma said before she ended the call.

* * *

The drive from Storybrook to Boston seemed eternal for Regina. Since Emma's call, her brain had been running trying to figure out what was it that Emma needed to talk to her about. On one side she was nervous about what Emma had to say but on the other hand she was anxious to see Emma. It had been days since they last saw each other and Regina, and even though they spoke on the phone almost every day, she still missed being physically close to Emma.

"You made it." Emma said standing up from her seat at the table she had reserved for them earlier in the week. "Did you any had trouble finding the place?" Emma asked before she gave Regina a quick hug.

"I found it just fine, dear." Regina said with a smile before she sat down in front of Emma. "So…what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Going straight into it, aren't we?" Emma mumbled. "Here's the thing, remember that job I talked to you about? The one in Maine?"

"Yes…" Regina said urging Emma on.

"My boss and I talked and we made it official. I'm moving back to Maine in a month." Emma said. "I'm going to be working about fifth teen minutes away from Storybrook so if anything ever happens I'm going to be near by."

"That is great, Emma." Regina said with a genuine smile. "Henry is going to be pleased to hear that. I know he would like to see you more often."

"Yeah, about that…" Emma started to say.

"You want to change our arrangement." Regina completed what she thought was what Emma was going to say. "You want Henry to stay with you more often."

Emma decided to ignore Regina's input and continue with what she was saying. "I was thinking that maybe its time we talk to Henry about what is going on between us." Emma said.

"Don't you think that is a little bit premature?" Regina asked.

"I don't know." Emma said. "I know I want to be with you and Henry. I'm doing everything I can to make that happen."

"I know. I am not questioning that." Regina said. "However I'm not sure if we should talk to Henry about us just yet."

"Why not?" Emma asked but before Regina could answer the waiter interrupted their conversation to take their order.

"Because there is still not certainty that this will work out." Regina said. "We still have a lot of work to do on our relationship. I don't want Henry to go through what he went through the last time things went awry between us."

"I understand what you're saying, I really do, but there is never going to be any guarantee that things will work out, we just have to take the risk." Emma said.

"I'm not willing to take that big of a risk, Emma." Regina said.

Before Emma could get a word in the waiter interrupted them once more to bring them their order. After a polite nod and a thanks to the waiter they continued with their conversation.

"What did you mean by that?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't want to tell Henry about us." Regina said. "I don't want my son to suffer like he did when you moved out ever again."

"He won't." Emma said. "He's older now, he'll understand. We just have to talk to him and explain to him what is really going on between us, that's all."

"It's not that simple, Emma." Regina said with a big sigh. "You weren't there to see him cry when it became real for him the fact that you had moved out for good."

"Well don't make it sound like I completely fucked off." Emma said starting to get angry. "I didn't fucked off. I wasn't there all the time, I know that but it wasn't like I completely abandoned him. I was there for him whenever I could."

"He didn't need you there whenever you could, he needed you there all the time." Regina said. "You can't just pick and choose when to be a parent."

"Is that what you think?" Emma asked feeling a little hurt. "That I'm a parent whenever is convenient for me?"

"Emma…I didn't mean for it to sound like it did." Regina said. "I'm trying to express you my concern as to why I don't want to bring our relationship to Henry's attention."

"I want to tell him." Emma said. "I don't like lying to him. And we're back together and when I move back to Maine he is bound to notice."

"When are you moving back?" Regina asked deliberately changing the subject. "And are you moving back to Storybrook?"

"I'm still apartment hunting." Emma said. "We're opening in two months but I need to be back in Maine as soon as possible to get everything ready so I was thinking about moving in with Ruby until I find a place of my own."

"I'm not comfortable with that." Regina said putting her cutlery down.

"With what?" Emma stopped mid chew.

"With you living with Ruby." Regina said folding her hands in her lap like she usually did when something was about to go down.

"Is not like I'm moving in with her." Emma defended. "It's not something permanent."

"I don't care." Regina said. "I'm not going to be comfortable knowing that you're spending your nights with her."

"For God's sake, Regina, I'm not going to be sleeping with her." Emma said.

"How can you assure me that you will not sleep with her?" Regina asked. "She certainly is attractive…if you like that sort of women."

"I can assure you that I will not be sleeping with Ruby because I know I wont." Emma said. "She's my friend and she is doing me a favor. There aren't any ulterior motives."

"That's what you think." Regina said with a scoff.

"Come on, let's not start this again." Emma said.

"I'm not starting anything." Regina said. "You're not staying with Ruby and that's final."

"Let's finish eating and we'll talk at home." Emma said not wanting to have the argument that was sure to ensue in such a public space.

"Whatever you say, dear." Regina said in a kind of condescending tone, in response Emma just rolled her eyes.

* * *

After having dinner Emma and Regina were walking out of the restaurant, surprisingly enough holding hands. Before they could walk out of the restaurant someone called Emma's name making both Emma and Regina stop in their tracks and turn around to see who was calling for Emma.

"Emma, hey." A woman called. She was a redhead that looked to be about Ruby's age.

"Rachel! Crazy seeing you here." Emma saw as Rachel walked up to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Rachel said with a smile as she gave Emma a tight hug. "How've you been?" She said placing a hand on Emma's bicep.

"Good. Busy with work." Emma said discreetly shrugging the hand away. "You know how it is." Emma's hand moved to grab Regina's once more. This move was not lost on Rachel.

"Rachel Burke." Rachel said extending her hand out to Regina.

"Regina Mills." Regina said taking with despise the hand being offered to her.

"Oh." Rachel said as she let go of Regina's hand.

"Yeah." Emma said. "We have to get going but it was great seeing you."

"Same here." Rachel said. "I guess I'll see you around?" She asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Emma said before she and Regina walked out.

* * *

"She's pretty." Regina said after they got to Emma's apartment.

"Who?" Emma asked distracted as she tried to open a bottle of wine.

"Rachel, whatever her name is." Regina said. "You have good taste in women."

"I know." Emma said with a smirk as she poured Regina and herself a glass of wine.

"You're an idiot." Regina said.

"I'm your idiot, though." Emma said as she stole a kiss from Regina's lips.

"As long as you do as I say, yes." Regina said.

"You're lucky I find your slightly psychotic ways endearing." Emma said as she kissed Regina once more. Emma's phone started buzzing from the top of the table but Emma ignored it.

"You're phone is buzzing." Regina said against Emma's lips.

"I know." Emma said as she kept kissing Regina.

"It might be important." Regina said.

"If it was important yours would be buzzing too." Emma said.

"Fair point." Regina said as she brought her lips to Emma's.

Emma led blindly Regina towards her bedroom. Clothes were playfully taken off on the way to the bedroom cluttering the hallway with discarded clothing.

* * *

"You're not moving in with Ruby." Regina said as she tangled her legs with Emma's.

"You're bringing this up now?" Emma asked barely being able to keep her eyes opened.

"I figured that after the orgasm you just had you're more keen to do my bidding." Regina said.

"Fine." Emma said too exhausted to argue. "I wont move in with Ruby. But when I end up homeless, that's going to be on you. I hope you know that."

"Always with the dramatics." Regina murmured in a singsong voice. "I love it when you do as I say." She said before she kissed Emma's cheek.

"I know you do." Emma said her eyes closing all by themselves.

"You can stay in the guestroom." Regina said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You can stay in the guestroom." Regina repeated. "Until you find your own place, that is. Wouldn't want you to live out on the streets."

"Thank you, how generous of you." Emma said sarcastically. "I will take you up on that, though. Are we still going to have sex after I move in?" She asked half asleep tightening her hold on Regina.

"After Henry goes to sleep." Regina said resting her head on Emma's chest.

"Love you." Emma said before sleep took over her.

"I love you too." Regina said even though she knew Emma was no longer conscious.

* * *

Even though she was tired she could not bring herself to fall asleep. She untangled herself from Emma and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She was mid sip when she noticed Emma's phone just sitting there on the table. She remembered how earlier that night Emma's phone was buzzing, the curiosity to know how was trying to contact Emma so late at night was too much for her.

"_Called to remind you to not forget your 9:00am appointment. Also I made a list of apartments for rent near and in Storybrook. You're welcomed." – Tiffany _

That text message was of no alarm for Regina because she knew that Tiffany has been Emma's secretary for years now and that the relationship they have is more of a mentor-apprentice than anything else. But still there was a message from someone else.

_"Nice, you're back with your ex-wife. Guess the fun is over for us. Good luck with her." – Rach. _

Regina didn't know how to take that text message. She knew that Emma had had a fling with Rachel but it still bothered her the thought of Emma with someone else, even if it had been a meaningless fling that was long over. Regina decided to stop brooding over the text message and went back to bed. Anything she needed to say to Emma could wait until the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update but this chapter, for some unknown reason, was super difficult to write. I'll appreciate any and all feedback. One chapter more to go!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Regina's visit to Emma in Boston. They had both talked to Henry and asked if it was all right by him if Emma moved temporarily into the guest room. Of course he was nothing short of ecstatic at the news. It was nice to have Emma back home. In the few days that Emma had been living in Regina's house they had established a new routine, Emma would take Henry to school while Regina would be the one to pick him up in the afternoon, when Emma got home from work she helped Henry with his homework. It was a nice and comfortable routine, one that they didn't have when they were married. Regina appreciated the help around the house; it led her to think that maybe things could be different this time around. She was still not completely sold on the idea of telling Henry about the change in her relationship with Emma; she figured it was all about taking baby steps.

"Mom! I'm done!" Henry yelled from the dining table.

"I think he is calling for you, dear." Regina said. Emma had come early from work and while Henry worked on his math homework, Emma was helping Regina with dinner.

"Yeah." Emma said as she washed her hands. "I'll be right back." She said before she stole a little kiss from Regina's lips.

Emma went and helped Henry go over a few exercises that he had gotten wrong and after a little bit of practice he got them right and was finished with his homework which meant he could go watch TV or play some video-games until dinner was ready.

* * *

"You know…I've been thinking…" Emma said to Regina as they both cleaned the kitchen. Emma was wiping the counter while Regina put away the dishes.

"Should I brace myself?" Regina asked distractedly.

"Very funny." Emma deadpanned. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out."

"Go out where?" Regina asked not knowing what Emma meant.

"I don't know, out on a date." Emma said moving around the kitchen to wrap her arms around Regina's waist from behind. "It's been a while." She said resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"It's been hours, Emma." Regina said with a chuckle.

"I'm not talking about that." Emma said dropping a kiss on Regina's neck. "I'm talking about getting romantic. I want to take you out and show you off." She said with a sway of her hips. "What do you say?"

"Maybe." Regina said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Maybe?" Emma asked as she turned Regina around.

"Maybe." Regina said before she pressed her lips against Emma's.

"I'll take what I can get." Emma said with a shrug before returning Regina's kiss.

"Your room or mine?" Regina asked after their little kisses turned into a blown out make out session.

"Mine." Emma said feeling a little out of breath. "Further away from Henry's room."

"Excellent point." Regina said taking Emma's hand in hers leading the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Coming out of Grannie's diner Emma was distracted checking her emails from her smart phone when she ran straight into someone.

"Shit. Sorry." Emma said when she lifted her head up she saw that she had bumped into Graham. Of course, in this small town this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Oh Emma." Graham said surprised to see her. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Why's that?" Emma asked apprehensively.

"Congratulations on the new job, on moving back in with Regina…you pick one." Graham said with a dry snicker.

"Thank you, I guess." Emma said. "But it's not like that. Me moving in with Regina, that's momentarily until I find a place of my own. Although I don't owe you any explanations. You're not with her anymore."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that one by the way." Graham said with resentment in his voice. "Regina and I had a great thing going on."

"I honestly don't know and couldn't care less about what you guys had." Emma said. "Regina is my wife and we have a son together, it doesn't matter how great your so called relationship was it will never ever top that."

"Ex-wife." Graham said. "She is your ex-wife."

"Is she?" Emma said walking away before Graham had a chance to respond.

* * *

After helping Henry with his homework, Emma sat in the dinning room table with her laptop opened catching up on some of her own work. She still had emails to read and reply, interviews for new paralegals to set up…it was going to be a busy week at the office. She took any excuse to distract the Graham and Regina thoughts out of her mind.

"Your room or mine tonight?" Regina whispered softly into Emma's ear. Instead of causing the intended seductive effect it only caused Emma to be startled.

"I-I'm not in the mood tonight, Regina." Emma said in a dull tone.

"You're always in the mood." Regina said running her hands through Emma's shoulders.

"Not tonight." Emma said shrugging Regina's hands off of her.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked taken aback with Emma's reaction to her touch.

"Nothing. I'm busy." Emma said.

"So it's going to be like that?" Regina asked.

Emma took a second to gather her thoughts; it wasn't fair to take her frustration out on Regina. She felt herself following back into old habits. The whole point of starting over and seeing Archie on a weekly basis was to not give into frustration and to effectively express her feelings.

"I'm sorry." Emma said. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"Why did you?" Regina asked softly as she sat next to Emma.

"I- I ran into Graham earlier today." Emma said. "He mentioned that you two used to be together and that you had a good thing going and that really pissed me off."

"You know that we used to be in a relationship." Regina said. "Why is it bothering you right now?"

"I don't know. He- he used to be my friend you know?" Emma asked but Regina sat there quietly waiting for Emma to finish letting everything out. "How could he even make a move on you? How could he even fucking tell me to my fucking face that you two had a good thing going on? The more I think about you two together the more pissed off I get."

"Then don't think about it." Regina said lacing her fingers through Emma's. "Yes, Graham and I had a relationship just like you've had relationships with other women, we were divorced."

"It's not the same, Regina." Emma said.

"How so?" Regina asked.

"What I had with them was only sex." Emma said. "You had a relationship with him, to the point where he spent time with Henry and he felt comfortable enough about his position in your life to answer the door of your house."

"I was trying to move on with my life, Emma. I will not apologize for that." Regina firmly said.

"I'm not asking you to!" Emma said. "I know that, I understand that. But I can't help feeling pissed off at the fact that you were someone else's girlfriend. You- you are mine, goddamn it."

"I'm yours?" Regina asked with an amused smirk on her face.

"Yes." Emma said pulling Regina close to her by the collar of her shirt. "Mine." She said before their lips crashed against each other. Their kisses turned heated, it seemed as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Ma, I'm almost running out battery, I can't find my charger." Henry said his eyes fixed on his game. The sound of they boy's voice caused Regina to jump away from Emma.

"Miss Swan, can you please stop leaving your stuff around the house?" Regina said flushed and stuttering.

"I'll try." Emma said annoyed. This wasn't the first time that Henry almost found them in a compromising position. It happens quite frequently and Regina always reacts the same way. This situation was getting on Emma's last nerve.

"I'll help you find your charger, dear." Regina said to Henry as she ushered him out of the dinning room.

"What the fuck?" Emma mouthed to Regina.

"Later." Regina mouthed back with a dismissive hand gesture.

* * *

"We need to tell Henry." Emma said when she entered Regina's bedroom.

"That is the least sexy thing you could have said." Regina said continuing to remove her make up unfazed by Emma's presence.

"I'm serious, Regina." Emma said sitting down on the middle of the bed.

"So am I." Regina said.

"Regina…" Emma said in a threatening tone.

"It's not the right time." Regina said. "I don't want him to be confused by what you being here means. If we tell him now that we're dating all he is going to hear is that we are back together. He is not going to understand that you're eventually moving out. Again."

"I don't like hiding from him." Emma said knowing that Regina made a good point.

"You've made that clear." Regina said as she finished taking all of her make up off. She turned around to face Emma and continue their conversation but Emma stopped listening to the words coming out of Regina's mouth. To Emma, Regina was the most beautiful when she was free of all make up. The natural look that was only reserved for her drove Emma crazy. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Emma asked distracted. "Yeah, totally. Whatever you say."

"You're impossible." Regina said with an exasperated sigh. "Move over." She said as she climbed into bed.

"You're hot." Emma said wrapping herself around Regina.

"I thought we were having a serious conversation." Regina said as she softly ran her nails along Emma's arm. "I know you don't like hiding this from Henry but its not the right time yet." In response Emma just let out a small hum. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah." Emma said. "When is it going to be the right time to tell him?"

"I don't know, dear." Regina said. "Not now."

"Not now but soon, right?" Emma asked.

"We'll see." Regina said.

"You're hot." Emma said latching her lips to Regina's neck.

"So you've said." Regina said slipping her hands inside Emma's tank top.

"I love you like this." Emma said running her hands through Regina's hair.

"Like what, sweetheart?" Regina asked slightly crooking her head to the side.

"Like this." Emma repeated. "You're gorgeous and I'm really lucky."

"No, honey, I'm the lucky one." Regina said.

"Yeah?" Emma asked moving over so that now her body was on top of Regina. "How so?"

"You're beautiful, kind, terribly irritating." Regina said.

"I think what you meant to say was: banging hot, awesome and super hilarious." Emma said.

"You're awful." Regina said with a chuckle.

"I'm awful?" Emma asked nipping on Regina's neck.

"Yes." Regina said holding Emma closer to her body.

"Ok, then I'm out." Emma said making a show of moving away from Regina.

"No!" Regina said wrapping her legs tightly around Emma keeping her hold on her so she couldn't get away. "You're not going anywhere."

"Says who?" Emma asked.

"Me, also known as the boss of you." Regina said.

"Is that so?" Emma asked.

"You know it is." Regina said.

"Shut up." Emma said.

"Make me." Regina responded without a second thought.

"Gladly." Emma said effectively silencing Regina with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

* * *

"Why do I need a babysitter?" Henry asked Emma as she finished correcting his homework. "You live here now, if mom is going out I can just stay with you."

"I told you, I'm going out too." Emma said for what felt like the millionth time.

"My mom is going out, you're going out. Both on the same day, at the same time…interesting isn't it?" Henry asked rising a questioning eyebrow in Emma's direction.

"Riveting." Emma deadpanned.

"I'm serious, mother." Henry said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." Emma said and Henry's eyes revealed a hopeful look. "You have this question wrong." She said much to Henry's disappointment.

"I'm serious." Henry said.

"So am I." Emma said. "You have this question wrong. Read the story again and try to find the right answer." She stood up to let Henry finish his work.

"You'd tell me if something was going on, right?" He said before Emma could walk away. "You wouldn't lie to me."

"No, kid, I wouldn't lie to you." Emma said avoiding eye contact.

* * *

That night Emma went to bed thinking about the lie she had told Henry. She had never lied to him like that and the guilt was eating her alive. She really understood why Regina didn't want Henry to know but still, she couldn't help but feel guilty when Henry asked her what was going on and she couldn't tell him the reality of the situation.

"Are we fighting?" Regina asked startling Emma as she entered the guest room without knocking.

"Jesus, Regina." Emma said sitting up on the bed. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Are we?" Regina said sitting at the end of the bed where Emma's feet laid. "Fighting, I mean."

"No. At least not that I can remember." Emma said rubbing her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're here." Regina said. "You only sleep here whenever you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Emma said. "Are you mad at me?" She asked just to make sure.

Regina gave the question some thought before she came up with an answer. "You haven't done anything unusually irritating." Regina said. "At least nothing that comes to mind at the moment." She moved Emma's feet to her lap and began giving her a light massage.

"You know I never let anyone do that." Emma said after she let out a small moan.

"Do what, dear?" Regina asked.

"Touch my feet." Emma said. "It's a pet peeve of mine."

"I'm aware." Regina said as she kept massaging Emma's feet. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"Not really, it tickles a little but it feels alright." Emma said. "I like it when you do that."

"What? This?" Regina asked as she ran a single finger down Emma sole.

"That." Emma said with another soft moan.

"I only like it when you do it." Emma said. "The first time someone else other than you tried to give me a foot massage I almost kicked her in the face." She said with a chuckle.

"It serves her right." Regina said. "These feet are mine."

"Yeah?" Emma asked and, as a response, Regina nodded. "What else is yours?"

"Everything." Regina said pulling Emma down by the legs. "You're all mine." She said moving so she could be on top of Emma.

"I like the sound of that." Emma said before she connected their lips together.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Regina broke the kiss to make sure this wasn't one of Emma's attempts at avoidance. "Don't lie to me." She said stroking Emma's cheek. "Please be honest."

Emma slipped from under Regina and sat on her side of the bed letting out a big sigh. "I talked to Henry earlier tonight. I lied to him and now I feel like a bad mother. He trusts me and by hiding what is really going on between us I feel like I am betraying that trust."

"Emma…we've talked about this…" Regina said.

"I know and I get where you're coming from, trust me, I do." Emma said interrupting her. "But that doesn't mean I agree with it."

"Do you really think its wise to tell him about our relationship?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I do." Emma said. "We're in a good place, even though we still argue a lot, you know it's not like before."

"I agree that we have made some progress." Regina said silently taking in consideration Emma's words.

"You know me, Regina and I know you so you either want to be with me or you don't." Emma said.

"I think I've made it very clear that I do want to be with you, dear." Regina said.

"I don't want to sneak around anymore." Emma said. "We're in a good place right now. Waiting for our relationship to be perfect before telling Henry that we're back together is…I don't know…unrealistic."

"So what do you propose we do?" Regina asked.

"Work on our relationship day by day, let Henry know what is happening between us but keep him out of our arguments." Emma said.

"That sounds reasonable." Regina said after a beat.

"I known for being reasonable every once in a while." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not really. But it seems as if miracles do happen." Regina said.

"Very funny." Emma said.

"You're known for being reasonable as I am known for my sense of humor." Regina said.

"So we're telling him, right?" Emma asked confused.

"We're telling him, dear." Regina said. "On Sunday we can all spend the day together at the park and after we get home we can both sit down with Henry and talk to him about what is going on."

"Look at you being all reasonable and stuff." Emma said getting with a smirk.

"Shut up." Regina said moving back on top of Emma. "Now where were we?"

"Allow me to refresh your memory." Emma said brining her lips to Regina's.

* * *

Regina didn't know why was she so nervous, it's not as if this was her first date. She looked around her bedroom and let out a frustrated sigh when she saw the disaster she made in an attempt at choosing an adequate outfit for her date with Emma.

"I still think you should have gone with the little black dress you discarded a few hundred outfits ago." Kathryn said from the armchair. "You can never go wrong with showing some skin."

"I don't want to look like a common whore, Kathryn." Regina said exasperated. "I want to make a good impression."

"You do realize you're going on a date with your ex-wife, right?" Kathryn asked. "She has already seen you naked…and giving birth…it doesn't get any more intimate that." She said with a grimace on her face.

"You're missing the point entirely." Regina said rolling her eyes. "This is our first date in years, I want it to go well."

"It will go amazing if you just relax a little…a lot really. You need to relax a lot." Kathryn said. "You're gorgeous, I know that, Emma knows that, she couldn't care less about what you're wearing, whether is Prada or Dior, she doesn't give a fuck, not as long as its you wearing it. So pick something you feel confident in and roll with it. Don't put too much pressure on the date and allow yourself to have a good time."

"Fine. Give me the black dress and the burgundy blazer." Regina said too proud to admit that Kathryn was right.

* * *

"That's a hot little number you have on." Emma said as Regina walked up to her.

"This is where you're taking me?" Regina said not pleased at all with the venue for their date. "The docks?"

"Yeah! Isn't this cool?" Emma asked while Regina gave her an unamused look. "I'm kidding." She said taking Regina's hand. "Come on."

The path to the inside of a yacht was covered with rose petals. The inside of the yacht was candle lit, Emma had a light dinner ready for them to eat; she had Regina's favorite wine and soft music playing on the background. The effort that went into planning the date was obvious and Regina was very appreciative of it.

"Wow." Regina said clearly impressed. "This is not what I expected, not at all."

"At first I thought about taking you out to a fancy restaurant and maybe go do some dancing afterwards and you know…show you off…but then I thought: nah, I want her all to myself." Emma said. "So I bribed a few people, did some blackmailing and made this happen."

"You blackmailed someone? For me?" Regina asked with only what could be described as love coming out of her eyes.

"Only for you, my love." Emma said.

"Oh Emma." Regina said before she gave Emma a well-deserved kiss. "That's the nicest thing you have ever done for me."

"So blackmailing is what really gets you going?" Emma asked. "I should have known."

"Did you cook all of this?" Regina asked taking notice of the food on the beautifully arranged table.

"No." Emma said. "Belle and Ruby did."

"Belle and Ruby?" Regina asked.

"Don't ask." Emma said. "The less you know the better."

"Now I really want to know." Regina asked as she sat down on the table.

"Lets just say that I found them in a compromising position." Emma said. "It was a sight that I will never be able to un-see."

"Poor Gold." Regina said trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Poor Gold? Poor me." Emma said. "I will never be able to look at Belle the same way. I tell you, it's always the quiet ones."

Regina's nerves evaporated as they made jokes at the expense of their friends. It all felt oddly familiar and Regina started to remember one of the main reasons why she had fallen so in love with Emma. She was easy. In the best of ways. Emma's easy going demeanor was something that, even though at times irked her, was something refreshing to her. For someone so used to order and control the chaos that was Emma Swan fascinated her.

* * *

After they were finished eating dinner they sat down on the sofa to drink a bottle of wine and shamelessly flirt with one another.

"I-I know we said we were starting over and I don't want to put any pressure on you, I don't mind going at your pace." Emma said. "But I got you something." She said reaching into the pocket of her pants. "I- I love you, Regina, even when I hate you, I love you. You have an amazing capability for love and those people you love, you love with everything you have. I'm incredibly lucky I'm one of those people." She took Regina's left hand and slipped the ring in the appropriate finger. "Like I said, my intention is not to put any pressure on you, I just want to show you that I love you, I love everything that you are and that I'm fully committed to this relationship."

"Emma…" Regina said finding herself at a loss for words. "You didn't have to." She said grabbing Emma's face to kiss her. "I know you are committed to me just as I am committed to you. I love you, Emma, I know I don't say it often enough but I do love you. There is no one else in this world that I would rather form a family with. You are a great mother and a great partner. If anyone is lucky its me, dear. I love you."

"You're amazing." Emma said getting lost into Regina's deep brown eyes. "Did you know that?"

"I do know I'm amazing." Regina said playfully. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Come here." Emma said tugging Regina closer to her body. They connected their lips in a slow kiss. Tonight there was no need to rush anything; they had the whole night to themselves.

"Is it weird that I feel like my heart is about to explode?" Regina asked softly.

"Is it weird that my palms are sweaty?" Emma asked with a very soft chuckle.

"Its ridiculous." Regina said in the same soft tone. "We've done this so many times."

"I know." Emma said before she sneaked in a small kiss. "That time in the college library."

"And that time in that awful yellow car you used to own." Regina said.

"Remember your first day as Mayor?" Emma asked. "What we did in your office? That was fun."

"I know. You have a blessed tongue, dear." Regina said.

"And you have a sinful body, Madam Mayor." Emma said.

"I'm ready to move this to the bedroom, are you?" Regina asked feeling slightly out of breath.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Emma said as she almost dragged Regina to the bedroom.

* * *

Henry was pleasantly surprised when Emma told him that Regina would be joining them on their weekly trip to the park. Even though Emma lived in the same house he lived in they still spent the weekends doing things just the two of them. Whenever he and Emma went out to do something Regina always stayed at home, the three of them, aside for dinner, almost never did things together as a family. He was prepared for the family outing to be awkward but it was far from it. The three of them played and made jokes together, it felt as if the divorce had never happened and the last two years were just a bad dream.

"Henry, can you come down here for a second?" Henry heard Regina call from the living room.

"What's up?" He said after he ran down the stairs.

"What have I told you about running in the house?" Regina reprimanded.

"That if I break it I buy it?" He asked.

"No, kid. That's- that's my rule." Emma said while Regina gave her a dirty look.

"Really?" Regina asked Emma. "That was the rule in your apartment?"

"He didn't run inside the apartment, I'll tell you that much." Emma said.

"Is this why you called me for?" Henry asked confused.

"No, dear. Please sit down." Regina said gesturing to the empty sofa in front of the one in which both Regina and Emma where sitting.

"Are you about to give me the talk?" He asked regretting coming down to talk to his mothers.

"No, but now that we're here maybe we should kill two birds with one stone." Emma said to Regina.

"I think one potentially traumatizing talk is enough for one day, dear." Regina said.

"I was just trying to be proactive." Emma said.

"Well don't." Regina said.

"Fine, I wont." Emma said.

"Should I go and come down another time?" Henry asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Henry, you know that Emma and I- well you know that we have a complicated relationship." Regina said. "We don't always get along and that's why we decided that it was best for all of us if we got a divorce."

"But here's the thing, kid, sometimes people make decisions that seem like the right ones at the time but as time goes by and people change…they find that they made the wrong decision." Emma said.

"What Emma and I are trying to say is that we've come to the conclusion that being apart is not what is best for all of us as a family." Regina said.

"Your mom and me, as you might have noticed, we have grown closer lately and we have been working on fixing the things about ourselves that made our previous marriage so…so…what's the word I'm looking for?" She asked Regina.

"Fucked up?" Henry offered.

"Henry!" Regina said.

"Mom says it all the time." Henry said sheepishly.

"Like I was saying…" Emma said desperately wanting to distract Regina.

"We're having a conversation later on about this language that you are using around our son." Regina said pointedly.

"Yeah, as I was saying…" Emma said.

"You're back together." Henry said. "I know."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Since when?" Regina asked.

"I had a suspicion when mom moved back in. You hate…ok…you strongly dislike each other, so why would mom move back in? There was also the fact that you look at each other weird whenever you're not fighting." Henry said. "Also I heard Mary Margaret and Mr. Nolan talking about it."

"I swear that woman is incapable of keeping her mouth shut." Regina whispered to Emma.

"And I saw you kiss the other day in the kitchen." Henry said. "Oh and I may or may have not been eavesdropping that time in the kitchen."

"Henry, what have I said about listening to other people's conversations?" Emma asked almost annoyed.

"Not to get caught, which I didn't." Henry said. "Also that its kind of rude."

"It's very rude, kid." Emma said.

"What have you been teaching our child when I'm not around?" Regina asked Emma.

"Life skills, Regina." Emma said.

"To do what?" Regina asked.

"He might end up being a detective, you don't know." Emma said.

"Neither do you." Regina said.

"You shelter him, I prepare him." Emma said. "We're a team."

"Honey, how do you feel about Emma and I being a couple again?" Regina asked choosing to ignore Emma.

"I think its cool. You seem happier and I like having Emma around." Henry said. "I just hope you don't fight like before."

"We wont." Emma was quick to answer. "I mean we're going to argue that's just who we are but we're not going to yell insults at each other anymore. We're past that."

"So we're a family again?" Henry asked.

"We've always been a family, Henry." Emma said.

"But now we are a family that lives under the same roof." Regina said.

"Now about that other talk…" Emma said. "When two people love each other…"

"No. No. Nooo." Henry said sounding oddly like Emma.

"Emma, he is ten." Regina said.

"Exactly." Emma said. "He needs to know these things."

"He's a baby!" Regina said.

"No, he is not." Emma said. "He is about to be a young man and he needs to be prepared."

"So what are you going to do? Give him condoms and send him on his way?" Regina asked appalled.

Henry figured that this was a conversation he shouldn't over hear so without his mothers noticing he retreated to the safety of his bedroom. A part of him was afraid about his moms eventually fighting and breaking up again but as of lately their arguments seemed to be good natured and he hasn't heard them call each other bad names in what feels like ages. He is happy to have Emma back home and to see Regina smile a lot more often so for now he'll leave them to be the adults while he enjoys his video games and comic books.

* * *

A/N:Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This is the last part of this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thoughts about this last chapter. I have a couple of ideas for a new story so I'll guess we'll see what happens :)


End file.
